El rompecabezas
by DLSA
Summary: Quinn y Santana quieren hacer justicia por la muerte de un compañero y amigo. Van a descubrir pistas que las llevara a distintas aventuras y peligros. Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Aria y Spencer están unidas no solo por el destino.
1. PRÓLOGO

_El rompecabezas_

**PRÓLOGO**

No todo lo que brilla es oro. Eso no lo tenía claro Rachel, que al ver algo brillante en el medio de la calle no dudó en cruzarla para agacharse frente a ese objeto luminoso y alzarlo. Tan entretenida estaba la muchachita que no notó que un auto doblaba y estaba a punto de atropellarla. Si no hubiera sido por una pequeña rubia que la empujaba haciéndola caer abrazada a ella en la vereda, tal vez la pequeña Rachel ya no podría seguir contando la historia.

_-Gracias_ –murmuró la morocha recuperándose de la caída y sentándose en un banco que estaba cerca de ella-

-_Tenes que tener más cuidado! Casi te atropellan. ¿Estabas intentando suicidarte?_ –preguntó con un gesto de confusión.

-No, solo quería alzar esta piedra. –la enseñó con sus manos- Era muy brillante y me gustaba.

_-Fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste._

-_Gracias a vos no me paso nada_ –le regaló una sonrisa a la rubiecita que estaba sentada al lado de ella en el banco. _–¿Sos de acá?_

_-No, de Lima. Estoy de paseo._

_-Ah, con razón nunca te había cruzado antes…_

_-Vos que si vivís acá. ¿Te gusta el lugar?_

_-Me encanta. Me gustaría vivir en Nueva York, pero no me quejo. _–le sonrió –_ ¿Y Lima? ¿Es lindo?_

_-Sí, me gusta. No es sorprendente pero tengo mis amigas allá que lo hacen un lugar maravilloso_. –miraba los autos pasar mientras un silencio las invadía_- Hace frío… ¿no crees?_

_-Sí, cambió el tiempo. _–ambas se miraron y se sonrieron tímidamente.

_-Bueno, mis padres me deben estar buscando. Mejor regreso con ellos._ –saludó con un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña.

_-¡Espera!_ –la detuvo tocándole el brazo- _te lo regalo._ –le entregó la piedra –_Fuiste mi salvadora, me encantaría que la conservaras vos._

_-Gracias._ –susurró tomándolo de las manos de la morena para luego perderse por las calles de Nashville.

Rachel se quedó pensativa jugando con sus manos cuando dos de sus amigas la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

_-Te estábamos buscando. ¿Dónde estabas?_ –preguntó la chica más alta de las tres-

_-Fui a comprar algo…_

_-¿Y qué haces sentada entonces?_ –preguntó sin entender la pequeña que tenía un mechón rosa en el pelo.

_-Estaba descansando un poco. Me acaba de pasar algo loco…_

_-Contanos._ –dijo la más alta sentándose al lado de la morochita al igual que su otra amiga.

La rubia caminaba observando la piedra entre sus manos. Sus padres hablaban y ella estaba en su mundo, pensando en aquella jovencita que le había regalado esa piedra.

Era de un color azul marino, brillante. Se podría decir que era la piedra más brillante que había visto en toda su corta vida. De un color único, era raro encontrar una piedra así. Ahora entendía por qué la pequeña morocha estaba tan interesada en recogerla. Por dentro era lisa, como si fuera una parte de otra piedra igual pero de mayor tamaño.

_-¿Vamos?_ –el padre interrumpió los pensamientos de la pequeña rubia.

-Emm, sí.

_-¿Y esa piedra?_ –preguntó observando la piedrita que traía entre manos.

-Me la regaló alguien muy especial.

_-¿Se puede saber quién? _–preguntó curioso el hombre mayor.

Las tres amigas estaban en el parque, lo habían inaugurado hace unos días y querían conocerlo. La chica más alta de las tres había estado pidiéndoles a sus amigas para que la acompañaran desde el día que lo habían abierto.

Como las tres eran chicas, la madre de la pequeña con mechas rosas en el cabello había querido acompañarlas para que no se pierdan y no les pasara nada. Solo por seguridad.

Rachel se había ido caminando con sus amigas recorriendo el lugar, pero las perdió de vista cuando siguió a una rubiecita creyendo que era la misma que le había salvado la vida. Una voz la hizo detener. Era su padre que se sorprendió al verla sola, la morochita asustada porque la retasen salió corriendo escondiéndose entre la gente.

El padre tentado de la risa por la reacción de su hija, la siguió y la detuvo. No la retó, solo le preguntó dónde estaban sus amigas. La morena le mintió diciendo que sabía dónde se encontraban y que la estaban esperando. Saludó a su padre y fue en busca de sus amigas.

En el trayecto pudo reconocer a la pequeña rubia, estaba con una chica morocha. La rubiecita al reconocerla le pidió a su amiga que la esperase.

_-Hola_ –saludó la rubia.

_-Hola, nos volvemos a encontrar salvadora. _–la morocha le brindó una sonrisa lo que hizo ruborizar a la rubia y bajar la mirada.

_-Parece que el destino nos quiere juntar hoy._

_-Sí, es una casualidad encontrarte justo acá._

_-Mis padres me trajeron… me contaron que lo habían inaugurado hace unos días y quisieron traerme para conocerlo._

_-Yo vine por mi amiga. Estaba encaprichada porque quería venir y no me negué._

_-¿Están solas?_

_-No, también vino la madre de otra amiga mía._

_-¿Y dónde están?_

_-¿No te vas a reír?_ –la rubiecita negó con la cabeza. –_Creo que las perdí…_ -confesó riendo lo que contagió a la otra jovencita.

_-Es un lugar grande…_ es comprensible. -dijo mirando una de las montañas rusas en la que se moría por subir.

_-¿Vos también te queres subir? Lamento decepcionarte, pero no nos dejan…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Tenemos que tener 12_

_-Y bueno, tengo 10. ¿Qué diferencia hay? _–preguntó media enojada, haciendo reír a la morocha.

_-No se puede. Cuando cumpla unos años más me voy a subir._ –comentó mirando como gritaban los chicos que estaban en la montaña rusa.

_-Yo también me voy a subir algún día…_

_-Acá estás! –_dijo una morocha alta con el cabello con atado con colita apoyando su mano en el hombro de la morocha.

_-Las había perdido…_ -respondió al instante Rachel.

_-Te estábamos buscando. Ya nos estábamos por ir, la mamá de Aria no se puede quedar hasta más tarde._

_-Emm, está bien._ –asintió sin ganas de irse, no quería tener que despedirse otra vez de su pequeña salvadora –_Nos vemos._ –saludó. Aunque sabía que tal vez no se encontraría nunca más con esa pequeña rubia de ojos verdes luminosos. Tan luminosos y tiernos como la piedra que le había regalado como agradecimiento por haberla salvado.

_-No me dijiste tu nombre…_ -musitó cuando la chica ya se había ido prácticamente corriendo con su amiga.

_-¿Quién era esa chica? –preguntó la amiga de la rubia._

_-No me dijo el nombre._

_-¿Es la chica de la piedra?... ¿La que salvaste?_

-_Es ella._

_-¿Vamos? Tus padres me dijeron que ya nos íbamos para el hotel._

_-Claro. Vamos…_

* * *

_**Descargo de responsabilidades: El relato es ficticio y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Espero que les guste. Emy.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_El rompecabezas_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**SECUNDARIA**

El olor a pólvora invadía el lugar, una rubia cargaba su arma, se colocaba los auriculares, apuntaba y disparaba, directo al blanco. Quinn solía ir a ese sitio para descargarse y mejorar sus tiros.

Los últimos días habían sido fatales. Su novio, Sam, podría haber muerto si no era gracias al chaleco antibalas que le había salvado la vida. Las siglas _GTC_ se repetían una y otra vez, pertenecía a una banda de mafiosos, buscaban detenerlos pero nunca podían. Sabían que había un buchón entre ellos, se dieron cuenta de eso porque siempre que iban a allanar los prostíbulos ya se habían ido, prácticamente abandonaban el lugar corriendo.

Sin poder sacarse de su cabeza los últimos hechos vividos, la rubia preparaba otra vez el arma, apuntaba y disparaba. Repitió el mismo procedimiento unas seis veces hasta que alguien la interrumpió tocándole el hombro.

-_Vas mejorando._

-_Es práctica._

_-Igual, para disparar como yo… te falta_. –dijo con superioridad la morocha.

_-Nunca le das al blanco Santana._

_-Si lo hago. ¿Te enseño?_

_-Como vos quieras_ –respondió entregándole el arma y elevando las manos- _Es todo tuyo._ –La morocha apuntó y disparó, directo al blanco.

-¿_Qué decías? _–la latina sonrió orgullosa.

-_Fue suerte._

_-Sí, claro._

_-¿Qué haces acá?... ¿Y tú chica?_

-_No lo sé. Volvimos a pelear, sigue encaprichada con que deje esto. Dice que es muy peligroso. –_dijo frunciendo los labios y mirando hacia la figura humana con las que practicaban sus tiros.

Brittany y Santana desde hace dos años que venían peleando casi siempre por el mismo tema, desde que la morocha había empezado el curso de policía. Brittany quería que la latina se dedicara a otra cosa, temía que le pasara algo y perderla. La joven la quería demasiado y pensar en que al día siguiente tal vez no la vería nunca más, la mataba. Por eso siempre discutían por lo mismo.

_-¿Y lo vas a dejar?_

_-No pienso hacerlo. Me gusta... descargarme, atrapar criminales… vos me entendes._

_-Por suerte con Sam ni hablamos de eso. _–comentó encogiéndose en hombros.

_-Tenes suerte, él es policía. En cambio, con Brittany siempre discutimos por lo mismo, una y otra vez…_ -suspiró frustrada.

_-Hey, tranquila. –acarició el hombro de la joven- Te ama, es comprensible que se preocupe por vos._

_-Lo único que a mí me preocupa es que si le llegara a pasar algo a ella por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría jamás. _–la rubia le dio una palmada en la espalda, demostrándole su apoyo.

-¿_Tenes idea de cuando comenzamos las clases? _–preguntó luego de un silencio en el que solo se escuchaba el ruido de los tiros- _Por suerte es nuestro último año y después prometo meterme de lleno en esto._ –agregó.

-¿_Y qué vas a hacer con Britt?_

_-Si me ama sabrá entenderlo._

_-Con respecto a la otra pregunta. La semana que viene. Otro año de animadoras... igual a este año lo veo diferente._

_-Es nuestro último año, ¡hay que romperla!_ –sonrió dándole un codazo a la rubia- ¿_Y hay algún nuevo?_

_-Dos chicas. Una se llama Aria y la otra… _-se quedó pensando unos segundos- _creo que Rachel._

_-¿Quién te lo dijo?_

_-Spencer._

_-¿Cómo hace Spencer para saber siempre todo? _–preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas, sin comprender cómo Spencer siempre se enteraba de todo antes que ella.

La presidenta de la escuela siempre sabía todo, era muy extrovertida y hablaba con todo el colegio, más de un chico moría por ella. La muchachita había salvado muchas veces a Santana y a Quinn gracias a eso.

Una vez las chicas habían entregado la hoja prácticamente en blanco ya que con el curso que estaban haciendo no habían tenido tiempo ni de estudiar, entonces Spence que conocía y se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo, le pidió la llave de la sala de profesores a un amigo que sabía que tenía una copia. Ahí guardaban todas las pruebas antes de que los profesores se las llevaran a sus casas para corregirlas el fin de semana. Gracias a la muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro, las dos chicas pudieron aprobar esa evaluación y no se llevaron la materia.

_-No lo sé, pero nos salvó muchas veces gracias a eso._

La noche ya había llegado, y Quinn se encontraba sentada en una mesa, protestando. La idea de la empresa no le gustaba para nada. Ella no se quería hacer cargo de eso, lo único que pensaba era en ser policía junto con Santana y vivir millones de aventuras. Su padre había insistido en que tenían que reunirse con su socio y su hija, la cual conocería esa misma noche. Cuando el padre muriese, la que se tendría que hacer cargo iba a ser la animadora, aunque a ella no le gustase mucho la idea, iba a tener que ser así.

_-No sé por qué tengo que perder tiempo en esta cena, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer._ –se quejó Quinn rompiendo una servilleta.

_-Hija, quiero que seas amable. Vas a conocer a la hija de mi socio, la cual muy probablemente sea también tu socia dentro de unos años._

_-No lo va a ser porque yo no voy a manejar la empresa._ –contestó furiosa elevando la voz.

_-Hija, compórtate. Estamos en un restaurante –susurró- Te damos todos los gustos, uno de esos es tu estúpido capricho de ser policía. Si no tendrías nuestra autorización no podrías ni siquiera portar un arma. –volvió a su tono de voz normal._

_-Da igual, lo iba a hacer cuando termine el año de todas formas. No necesitaba tu autorización_.

-_Quinn!_ –el padre elevó la voz molesto por las actitudes de su hija.

_-Dejala, ya se le va a pasar._ –intervino su madre.

_-Por lo menos me hubieran traído a un mejor lugar…_

_-¡Basta Quinn! Ahí llegan. Mejor que te comportes._

Una morocha, pequeña, con el cabello suelto y una increíble sonrisa se sentaba al lado de su padre. Tenía una remerita suelta y una campera finita, junto con un jean. Amablemente saludo a la otra familia. Quinn solo se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa y saludarla de la misma forma que lo había hecho la otra muchacha.

_-Así que... queres cantar ¿no?_ –preguntó el padre de la rubia-

_-Sí, es un sueño que tengo. Cantar, actuar, llegar a Broadway... aunque aún así no quiero olvidarme de mis responsabilidades con la empresa. Sé que mi padre al igual que usted, trabajaron mucho para que hoy sea lo que es. Y estoy dispuesta a mantenerla y hacerla progresar._

_-Ves hija. Deberías aprender de Rachel..._

_-Claro_ –la animadora rodó los ojos sin prestar atención a lo que le decían.

_-Y además de estudiar, ¿qué haces?_ –la morocha se dirigió a Quinn, estaba interesada por saber más de ella.

_-Soy policía, o eso intento. No me dan casos muy peligrosos porque todavía no cumplí mis 18. Cuando lo haga va a cambiar._

_-¿Y no te da miedo? Estás demasiado expuesta a cualquier cosa._-la morocha apartó el pelo de la cara y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la rubia.

_-No. Me gusta lo peligroso… lo arriesgado... –respondió llevando la mirada a la servilleta que estaba en su mano izquierda, segundos después volvió a mirar a los ojos a la joven._

_-Ah_

_-Además, es cansador ser la animadora y la chica perfecta. Me gusta romper los esquemas. –_añadió.

_-¿Sos animadora?_ –se interesó la morocha-

_-Sí, la jefa de las animadoras. Aunque no es gran cosa._ –comentó comiendo un pedacito de pan.

La cena había sido amena. Habían hablado de distintas cosas, y se habían conocido un poco más. Quedaron en volverse a reunir. La idea de ambos padres era que las dos muchachas se conozcan, ya que a ambas solo le faltaba un año para terminar la secundaria y después empezarían a ser partes importantes para la empresa.

-_Gracias por ser respetuosa durante la cena. Ahora va a ser mejor que te vayas a dormir. Mañana tenes clases._

-¡_Genial! Qué divertido ir al colegio de nuevo_. –respondió sarcásticamente.

-¿_Hace falta responderme así?_

_-Perdón, ¿está bien? Será mejor que vaya a dormir. Hasta mañana Mamá, hasta mañana papá_ –saludó a sus padres con un beso en la mejilla, subió las escaleras y fue directo a su habitación.

Otro día había comenzado y Britt se encontraba en los pasillos de la escuela, acomodando sus libros en el casillero. La latina apareció con su ropa de animadora y sorprendió por detrás a la rubia.

_-¿Cómo está mi princesita?_ –le susurró apoyando su mandíbula en el hombro, haciendo que la rubia se diese vuelta.

-_Santy._

-_Tengo una propuesta. –_sonrió –_ Quiero invitarte a salir. Una cita, vos y yo… solas, juntas. _–la bailarina sonrió al escuchar a su chica que le hablaba pausadamente.

_-Me encantaría…_

_-¿Pero?_

_-Tengo baile. _

_-Cuando termines. Tengo mi departamento, ayer termine de hacer la mudanza y me encantaría estrenarlo con vos._

_-Suena tentador…_

_-Lo es. Y te aseguro que si aceptas no te vas a arrepentir de nada._

_-Acepto_

_-¿Te vas a casar conmigo?_

_-La cita tonta_ –golpeó despacito el hombro de la latina y ambas sonrieron- _aunque también aceptaría casarme, pero más adelante._

_-Mmm, te amo._

_-Yo también te amo_

_-¿Cuánto?_

_-Mucho_

_-¿Mucho, mucho? ¿O mucho poco? _–preguntó acercándose y tomando las manos de la bailarina.

_-Mucho muchísimo_

-_Buenos días a mis dos animadoras favoritas._-colocó sus dos manos en los hombros de las chicas-_ Les informo que tocó el timbre, el que avisa que tenemos clases. _

_-Gracias por avisar Quinn_ –Santana le lanzó una mirada de odio a la rubia por haber interrumpido el momento romántico que tenía con su novia.

Santana y Brittany eran novias, aunque solo lo sabían Quinn y Spencer. En la escuela corrían rumores de que eran pareja y de que habían tenido relaciones, pero ellas ignoraban esos comentarios y seguían actuando de forma natural. No querían que nadie se enterara de su relación. Aunque la mayoría de la escuela podía asegurar que los rumores eran ciertos, existían dudas, ya que nunca las habían visto juntas de forma íntima más que en una cena en Breadstix. Ambas chicas trataban de ser cuidadosas con ese tema.

El timbre había sonado y ya todos estaban en el aula. Santana conversaba con Quinn, estaban abrazadas y riendo cuando entró la profesora con dos chicas, ambas eran morochas y pequeñas. Una de ellas miró a Spencer y al mismo tiempo le sonrió levantando la mano en forma de saludo, la otra muchacha le devolvió el saludo con el mismo gesto. La otra chica nueva también saludó a Spencer, pero se quedó un rato observando a Quinn que estaba sentada en las piernas de Santana. La animadora estaba tan entretenida con Santana que no miró a ninguna de las dos chicas.

-_Bueno chicos. Les presento a sus nuevas compañeras. Ella se llama Rachel y ella Aria, les pido que la ayuden a adaptarse al grupo_. –miró a ambas morochas_- Pueden tomar asiento. _–ambas agradecieron, una de ellas se sentó al lado de Spencer y la otra se fue a sentar atrás de Quinn.

_-Hola _–le murmuró a la rubia, que al instante se dio vuelta con una sonrisa y le devolvió el saludo.

-_Hola, ¿cómo estás?_

-_Bien. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Vos?_

_-Igual_ –le brindó una media sonrisa para luego ambas volver a prestar atención a la clase.

Las tres animadoras estaban sentadas en su mesa almorzando, la única que faltaba era Spencer. Santana debatía en si sacarse o no la duda que le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza, ¿quién era esa chica que le habló a Quinn? Estaba decidida a sacarse esa intriga, así que se animó a preguntarle.

_-¿De dónde conoces a esa chica? La que te saludó hoy, la nueva…_

_-¿Estás celosa Santy? _–bromeó Quinn.

_-Olvidalo, si me vas a tomar el pelo no hablo más con vos_. –contestó seria, lo que produjo la risa de Quinn.

_-Es mi futura socia. – _respondió entre risas_._

_-Creí que no te querías hacer cargo de la empresa._

_-Cambio de planes_ –contestó resignada y encogiéndose de hombros.

_-¿Y qué tal la clase de baile?_ –preguntó la latina girándose hacía su chica y dejando a Quinn seguir almorzando.

_-Genial, siempre me enseñan cosas nuevas._

_-Te veo dentro de unos años como una gran profesora de danza. _–confesó mirándola embobada.

_-¿De verdad?_

_-No te mentiría amor. _–la bailarina sonrió y le acarició la mano en forma de agradecimiento.

_-Chica… ¿les molesta si traigo a una amiga a comer con nosotras?_

_-Claro que no nos molesta Spence_. –se adelantó a responder la jefa de las animadoras.

_-Gracias, ahora la llamo entonces._-terminó de decir eso y fue en busca de su amiga.

_-No quiero sonar mala pero no quiero tener muchas chicas invadiendo nuestra mesa._

_-¡Santana! –recriminó su chica._

_-¿Qué amor? ¡Es verdad! Siempre fue nuestra mesa, no quiero que se llene de nuevas. Además somos las más populares ahora._

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver Santana_ –intervino Quinn enojada. Las tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegó Spence.

_-Chicas, ella es Aria._ –Spencer la presentó con sus amigas.

_-Nos pone contentas que te sientes con nosotras_. –añadió amablemente la fotógrafa.

_-Gracias._

_-¿Ustedes se conocían de antes?_ –preguntó confundida la latina al ver las sonrisas que ambas chicas intercambiaban.

_-Sí, éramos vecinas_. –le informó Spence.

Aria vivía al lado de la casa de Spencer, eran mejores amigas. Pasaban todos los días en la casa de la una o de la otra, comentándose todo lo que habían hecho en el día, sus secretos, amores, absolutamente todo. Iban al mismo colegio hasta que Spencer en Séptimo grado se cambió al McKinley. No seguían yendo a la misma escuela pero aun así seguían siendo vecinas y mejores amigas aunque solo se veían los fines de semana, Spencer prácticamente ya vivía en Lima. Tardaba aproximadamente siete horas en llegar allá, era costoso y cansador viajar todos los días por el colegio. Sus padres después de un año haciendo papeles y preparando todo decidieron mudarse finalmente a Ohio y los padres de Aria consiguieron un trabajo fuera de la ciudad, haciendo que ella se mudara enseguida, apenas pudiendo despedirse con Spencer. Habían seguido en contacto, pero ya nada era lo mismo, poco a poco lo fueron perdiendo.

Hoy se volvían a reencontrar después de años sin saber nada una de la otra. Desde primer año de la secundaria no se habían vuelto a ver más, y el contacto lo habían perdido hace dos años.

Rachel estaba sentada sola, con su almuerzo. No conocía a nadie y se sentía demasiado solitaria. Un jugador de futbol, guapo y sonriente se le acercó a su mesa dispuesto a almorzar con ella. El chico parecía agradable, su nombre era Finn. Intercambiaron un par de palabras hasta que el joven se alejó al ver llegar a Quinn que luego se sentó al lado de Rachel.

-_No te conviene. Parece muy agradable, muy bueno y sin embargo... es todo lo contrario_. –informó a la morocha mirando con desprecio al quarterback.

-_Gracias por el consejo._

_-Te veo muy sola. ¿Queres sentarte con nosotras?_ –la invitó.

_-No, gracias. No quiero molestar._ –contestó tímidamente mirando el suelo.

-_No lo vas a hacer. Además algún día vamos a ser socias, ¿no? Hay que conocernos bien para eso._ Es lo que quieren nuestros padres…–extendió su mano – _y… ¿qué decís?_

-Que yo también quiero conocerte más. –respondió con una sonrisa y tomándole la mano para dirigirse a la mesa de las chicas.

Quinn incorporó a Rachel en la mesa, lo que hizo que Santana la fulminara con la mirada. Había dicho que no quería más nadie allí, y la rubia había llevado a la otra nueva, además esa morocha no le había caído nada bien. Spencer saludó con un abrazo a Rachel, lo que hizo que las tres animadoras la miraran sin comprender, en cambio Aria tenía una sonrisa.

Spencer era amiga de Rachel al igual que de Aria. Las tres iban al mismo colegio en la primaria. Rachel vivía a dos cuadras de la casa de ambas chicas. A diferencia de Aria, Spencer seguía en contacto con Rachel, la morocha siempre la llamaba y pasaban horas y horas hablando.

Las otras tres animadoras no tenían ni idea de que se conocían y de dónde. Spencer nunca le había hablado de sus amigos y conocidos de la primaria, en sí, casi nunca hablaba de su niñez.

La muchacha había visto a su amiga por última vez hace tres meses, seguían hablando por teléfono pero no había podido tener la posibilidad de abrazarla. La chica más alta al ver la cara de latina decidió explicarles de donde conocía a la morocha.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Viernes 18.**


	3. Capítulo 2

_El rompecabezas_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**LA NOTA**

_-Rachel.._ –la rubia apresuró su caminar para alcanzar a la pequeña morocha.

_-¿Pasa algo? –detuvo su caminar al escucharla._

_-Emm, sí. Te olvidaste el libro_. –informó entregándoselo.

_-Gracias. Ando muy perdida... –_contestó acomodándolo en su casilla y después cerrándola.

_-Me imagino. Emm..._

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Tenes algo que hacer ahora?_

_-No, solo me iba a ir a mi casa. Excepto si me propones algo mejor._ –dejó escapar una sonrisa tímida.

_-Ehh, sí. Te quería invitar a tomar un café. Conozco un lugar donde los sirven exquisitos. Claro, si vos queres…_

_-Me encantaría_ –al escuchar la respuesta, la fotógrafa, automáticamente sonrió.

_-Vamos en mi auto si no te molesta._

_-Ahora no tengo el mío, así que por mí está bien._

_-Genial._

Quinn miraba tras la ventana, tomando su café. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a comenzar la conversación. Rachel jugaba con el sobrecito de azúcar sin decir una palabra, hasta que se animó y fue ella la que comenzó la conversación.

-_Mi papá me comentó que no estabas muy contenta con el tema de la empresa_. –Quinn suspiró.

_-No es que me moleste, solo que… no sé si quiero dedicarme a eso_.

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Porque no puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez. Voy a tener que elegir y no quiero._

_-Y no te gustaría ser mi socia?_

_-La verdad, si tengo una socia como vos, podría reconsiderarlo…_ -Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y rápidamente Rachel desvió la mirada hacia la ventana ocultando su sonrojamiento.

-_Y... te gusta sacar fotos. ¿No?_ –la rubia frunció el ceño.

_-¿Cómo sabes?_ –preguntó incrédula. La cantante sonrió y le señaló la cámara que tenía colgada- _Claro... ehh sí. Es un hobby._ –tomó un sorbo del café- _Así que.. te gustó el primer día?_

_-Si siempre va a terminar con un café, creo que puedo acostumbrarme_. –bromeó con una sonrisa.

_-No te aproveches_. –advirtió seria aunque le duro poco porque en segundos ya estaba riendo con la morocha.

Luego de esa primera conversación se animaron a hablar más, Rachel le contó de qué colegio venía, de los amigos que tuvo que dejar, de su relación con Spencer y Aria. Quinn solo se limitaba a escuchar, decía que su vida no era muy interesante así que le gustaba más escuchar a la morocha. Terminaron de tomar el café y Rachel aceptó ir a pasear por el parque, mucho no conocía esa ciudad así que le encantaba la idea de conocerla junto con la rubia. El viento las golpeaba, la morocha estaba temblando y Quinn no dudó en entregarle su campera para que no tenga frío. Estaban sentadas en un banco de madera, enfrentadas, para poder verse las caras cuando hablaban.

_-¿Estás segura que no tenes frío?_

_-Estoy bien, no te preocupes._ –la morocha le regaló una sonrisa.

_-Espero que no te enfermes por mi culpa._

_-Tengo una duda, con respecto a lo que me contaste en la cafetería. ¿Vos te mudaste solamente con tu padre?_

_-Así es._

_-¿Y tu madre?_

_-Sigue en Los Ángeles_.

-_Ahh_ –un silencio invadió el lugar por unos minutos, en los que Rachel miraba a Quinn evitando de que se dé cuenta y Quinn hacía exactamente lo mismo.

_-Por qué me dijiste eso de Finn? Parece buen chico._ –Rachel fue la que cortó el silencio.

_-No es malo, solo que no sabe valorar lo que tiene. Es mi ex, créeme que lo conozco mejor que nadie._

_-¿Y no me lo decís para que me aleje de él?_

_-Te lo regalo con moño y todo si queres._

_-Entonces voy a intentar seguir tu consejo._

_-¿Mañana queres que te pase a buscar para ir a la escuela? Podemos desayunar en el camino_. –propuso la rubia.

_-Me parece una excelente idea. Como socia me caes muy bien_ –confesó la cantante con una sonrisa.

-_Ya está anocheciendo. Es mejor que te lleve a tu casa_ –avisó Quinn parándose del banco.

_-Es lo mejor, sino mi padre se va a preocupar._ –comentó la morocha parándose también del banco.

El sol se colaba por la ventana y Quinn no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama. La noche anterior había sido fatal. Después de dejar a Rachel en su casa le había sonado el celular, era Sam avisándole que Kevin, un compañero de trabajo, estaba herido, a punto de morir. Se encargó de avisarle a Santana, y cuando se volvieron a comunicar con Sam era para enterarse de que el chico había muerto y tenían que ir a su funeral. A Santana le había caído pésimo, era uno de sus mejores amigos dentro de la brigada. Eran muy compinches, el chico siempre la cubría y la latina hacía lo mismo. Con Quinn eran amigos pero no tanto como lo era con Santana. Quinn se había quedado con ella acompañándola hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Luego la había dejado en la casa cuando la muchacha estaba un poco más tranquila, y por último se había ido a su casa a acostar. No había podido conciliar el sueño rápidamente, por lo tanto, había dormido como mucho media hora.

Spencer apartó el pelo de su cara y miró fijo adelante, inclino su brazo y dio un fuerte golpe con el palo de hockey. Spencer se había unido al equipo de hockey hace dos años atrás, entrenaba duro y siempre quería rendir más y ser la mejor del equipo. No le gustaba perder en nada. Eso muchas veces le jugaba en contra, otras, a su favor. Una morocha se acercó despacio haciendo el menor ruido posible para no desconcentrarla, cuando la deportista giró reconoció a Aria.

_-Hola_ –saludó Aria con una sonrisa y acercándose para besarle la mejilla.

_-Hola_ –devolvió el saludo, colocó su pelo lacio y atado en una colita por encima del hombro y tomó un sorbo de su botella anaranjada de Gatorade.

-_Haces hockey. No conocía esa parte de vos._

_-Empecé hace dos años. En ese momento ya no hablábamos. _–explicó_-_

_-Veo que sos buena._

_-No creas. Es lo que intento pero me cuesta conseguirlo._

En los pasillos del McKinley, Rachel caminaba junto con Quinn charlando y riendo sin parar.

_-Eso fue cuando estuve en Italia. ¡Imagínate mi cara! ¡No entendía nada! _–exclamaba Rachel.

_-Hubiera sido muy divertido verte en esa situación_ –ambas chicas no paraban de reír-

_-Lamento interrumpir su momento de diversión, pero vos te tenes que venir conmigo _–avisó la latina señalando a la rubia- _Tenemos un operativo._

_-¿Ahora? ¿Ya avisaste?_

_-Ya hable con el director. Aunque ni hacía falta, la próxima vez podemos irnos directamente._

_-¿Estás mejor?_ –se preocupó la rubia.

-_Sí, ¿no me ves?_ –contestó irónicamente.

_-¿En dónde es? _–preguntó ignorando el comentario anterior.

_-Te cuento en el camino. ¿Vamos?_ –giró y frunció el ceño al ver que la rubia no la seguía.

_-Vamos_ –respondió a la latina que solo la observaba- ¿_Nos vemos más tarde? _–se dirigió a la pequeña morocha.

_-Si_ –la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y le susurró en el oído- _Cuidate._

_-Lo voy a hacer_. -le regaló una sonrisa antes de irse con Santana.

Santana iba manejando, Quinn no sabía ni hacia donde iban. El camino fue silencioso hasta que la morocha se decidió a hablar.

-_Discúlpame por cómo te contesté antes. Todavía me cuesta asimilar lo que pasó… _-miraba fijo hacia delante- _hace poco había cumplido sus 20._ –agregó con la voz entrecortada, dejando que una lágrima cayera por su rostro, la cual limpió rápido con su mano.

_-Te entiendo, de verdad. No hay problema, no me gusta verte mal._

_-Gracias_. –agradeció con total sinceridad.

Mientras tanto en el colegio, los demás asistían a clases normalmente. La bailarina al ver entrar al aula a Rachel y sentarse delante de ella, sin pensarlo le tocó el hombro y se le acercó a hablarle.

_-Hey_ –susurró la rubia_- ¿La viste a Santana? _

_-Si, dijo que tenía que ir a un operativo_ –le contestó la morocha.

_-¿Quinn también fue?_

_-Ajá. _–Britt suspiró frustrada. Odiaba que su chica se vaya sin por lo menos avisarle.

En el auto Santana le había explicado a Quinn donde iban y por qué, las pistas que los llevaban ahí eran las que se habían encontrado luego de que su compañero haya fallecido. Supuestamente en ese lugar iban a estar sus asesinos. Era peligroso que ellas estén en ese caso ya que todavía eran menores, pero con la insistencia que le había hecho Santana a Sam, lo había terminado convenciendo.

_-Santana, cubrime que voy_ –avisó el rubio agachándose y escondiéndose detrás de unas cajas por seguridad- _Voy, tengan cuidado_ –avisó para salir detrás de las cajas y enfrentarse con el lugar que estaba totalmente vacío –N_o hay nadie, ya se fueron! _–exclamó suspirando.

_-Hay un papel_ –enseñó Quinn con la mano derecha luego de bajar su arma y guardársela en las caderas –_Puede ser importante_.

_-Es una compra. No es importante, no nos va a servir para nada_. –rezongó la latina al ver de qué se trataba.

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Santana, no creo que sea importante._ –Añadió Sam apoyando el pensamiento de la morocha.

-Como ustedes digan. –respondió Quinn guardando en su bolsillo el papel sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de ello.

_-Hey!_ –gritó Santana al ver a un joven intentando escapar.

La morocha empezó a correr al muchacho seguida por Quinn y Sam que cubrían su espalda. El joven era más audaz y pudo saltar un tejado rápidamente dejando atrás a la latina, salió corriendo unos pasos más y luego se subió a un auto que los esperaba.

_-¡Genial! ¡Lo perdimos!_ –gritó Santana frustrada- ¡_Perfecto! Lo teníamos y lo dejamos ir_ –suspiró pesadamente.- _Esto es un mierda._ –pateó una caja con bronca y dejándose caer en el suelo.

-¡_Espera! Tal vez tengamos algo._ –comentó Quinn alzando un papel que se le había caído al muchachito –_GTC esas son las iniciales, son las mismas de.._

-_Son los mismos que mataron a Kevin. –se quedó mirando el suelo y tras un silencio volvió al hablar- Es mejor que las saque de este caso, no lo pueden manejar ustedes. Son mafiosos… De ningún modo las puedo dejar seguir en este caso, es muy peligroso._

_-¡Yo no pienso dejar este caso Sam!_ –protestó Quinn.

-Y yo tampoco pienso hacerlo –Santana estaba de acuerdo con la rubia.

-Chicas… mi amor, es por tu bien. Es peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada, a vos ni a vos Santana. –miró a ambas chicas que lo miraban furiosas.

-Respeta nuestra decisión. –pidió Santana.

-La respetaría si serían mayores. Perdonen pero tengo que avisar. Todavía no cumplieron los 18 y no pueden estar en este caso. Reglas son reglas chicas.

-Sos un idiota Sam –protestó otra vez Quinn, tendiéndole la mano a la latina para que luego de pararse ambas se dirijan al auto, dejando solo al rubio que se debatía en si informar o no. Era una banda peligrosa, demasiado. No quería poner en riesgo a ninguna de las chicas, y más sabiendo cómo era Santana, se iba a poner loca y eso le iba a jugar en contra.

Quinn fue manejando, después de todo era su auto. Solo que antes había manejado Santana porque ella no tenía ni idea de dónde tenían que ir, así que le había dejado el volante a latina. Santana no decía nada, solo miraba por la ventanilla como el tiempo informaba que pronto se avecinaba una tormenta. El pronóstico decía que no llovería hasta el día siguiente, pero la latina dudaba de si sería así. En su cabeza pasaba todo lo último que había vivido, la muerte de Kevin la había destruido por dentro. Lo quería… mucho, y saber que no lo iba a ver nunca más ni hablar con él, la destruía. Quinn apartaba cada tanto la mirada del frente para mirar a su amiga, que se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

_-¿Te llevo a casa?_ –Preguntó la rubia mientras conducía.

_-No, prefiero ir a tomar algo por ahí._

_-Está bien, ¿queres ir a tomar un café?_–invitó la rubia mirándola.

_-Sí, creo que eso me va a relajar un poco._

_-Podemos hablar si queres._

_-Me hace falta, te lo agradecería._ –le regaló una sonrisa como agradecimiento, la rubia también le sonrió.

* * *

**No pude conectarme antes, por eso no lo subi el domingo. Mil perdones! Comenten :)**


	4. Capítulo 3

_El rompecabezas_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**CASO ABIERTO**

Después de conversar sobre lo de Kevin, la latina le comunicó a la jefa de las animadoras que ella no se abriría del caso, y si era necesario seguir sola con él, lo haría. Quinn no pensaba dejarla sola así que aceptó seguir con ello a escondidas de todos junto con Santana. La rubia tampoco quería ni pretendía dejar el caso, más allá de todo. Ambas sabían que si dejaban que lo manejaran los superiores, con un poco de plata iban a dejar todo olvidado, en la nada.

Allí sucedía todo así, pero ahora era diferente porque había muerto un compañero de ellas, el amigo de Santana, y ninguna de las dos iban a dejar que el caso quede olvidado. Iban a llegar hasta el final, atrapando a los asesinos.

Mientras tomaban los cafés quedaron en que no le iban a contar a absolutamente nadie de lo que iban a hacer. Ni siquiera a Britt, se iba a enojar e iba a ponerse en contra de esa idea. Idea que no cambiarían ni Santana ni Quinn.

Después del café decidieron pasar por el colegio, ya era casi la hora en la que iban a salir todos los demás.

_-¿Estás segura que Sam no se va a enterar?_

_-Quedate tranquila rubia. Me voy con mi chica, nos vemos más tarde.. _–saludó con un beso en la mejilla a Quinn y se fue en busca de Brittany que la esperaba al final del pasillo.

-¡_Rachel!_ –saludó a la morocha- _¿Aceptas tomar un café conmigo?_ –pidió la rubia.

-_Ya es un poco tarde, pero llegaste justo a tiempo_. –Quinn sonrió al escuchar la respuesta.

Otra vez repetían la misma acción que el día anterior, ambas chicas se dirigían a la misma cafetería. El camino fue tranquilo, casi no habían cruzado palabras. Todavía existía una cierta timidez entre ellas. Ya con el café en manos y sentadas en una de las mesas volvieron a comenzar una conversación.

-¿_Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Mucha acción? –_preguntó la cantante tomando con ambas manos la taza de café.

_-No tanta, en realidad cuando llegamos ya se habían ido._

_-Ah_ –respondió la morocha para luego tomar un sorbo de café.

_-¿Cómo la pasaste hoy? ¿Conociste al profesor Schue?_

_-Sí, es increíble. _

_-Viste, es un amor de persona_. –un silencio se apoderó por unos segundos.

_-Me tenes que invitar cuando animes, me gustaría verte_. –pidió la morocha.

_-Prometido, el próximo partido te invito._ –un silencio invadió la mesa, solo se escuchaban los sorbos de café que tomaban. Esta vez fue la rubia quien rompió ese silencio- ¿_Este fin de semana estás ocupada?_

_-Soy nueva acá, así que… digamos que muchas cosas no tengo para hacer._

_-¡Genial! Santana va a organizar una fiesta de chicas en su casa. Quiere estrenar su departamento. Me gustaría que vayas... va a ser divertido._

_-No lo sé, yo…_

_-Por fa?_ –rogó Quinn.

_-Si me lo pedís así no me queda otra que aceptar. _

_-Una Fabray siempre consigue lo que quiere..._ –comentó orgullosa con una sonrisa.

-_Todavía no dije que sí. –_la rubia frunció el ceño_- A Santana no la conozco mucho. No sé si es conveniente que vaya._

_-¿Es por eso? A mí tampoco me conoces mucho entonces._

_-Es distinto. Nuestros padres si se conocen._

_-Vas a acompañarme a mí. Igual Santana me dijo que te invite. –_mintió la animadora. Santana solo la había invitado a ella. Aunque si Quinn le decía, la latina no iba a poder negarse.

-_Entonces podría aceptar. –_dijo Rachel con una sonrisa en su rostro, Quinn imitó el gesto.

Santana abrió la puerta de su nueva casa dejándole el lugar a Brittany para que entre primero. Le quitó amablemente la campera que llevaba la rubia y la colocó en uno de los percheros que tenía instalado al lado de la puerta.

_-Perdón por no poder venir ayer._

_-No hay problema Britt, la estrenamos hoy._ –respondió la latina rodeando con sus brazos la cadera de su chica- Sabes que te amo?

-_Yo también, pero aun así sigo muy enojada. Sabes que no me gusta que te vayas sin ni siquiera avisarme_. –le regañó la rubia.

-_Perdón. No va a volver a pasar._

_-Y… ¿qué vamos a comer? –_curioseó sentándose en una de las sillas.

_-Cociné yo, así que te tenes que sentir halagada. Nunca le cociné a nadie. _

-_Mmm… lo veo rico _–dijo señalando el plato de comida.

-_Saltearía la parte de la comida. Pero como me esforcé para cocinarte, mejor la comemos. _–Britt rió al escucharla- _De qué te reís? Es verdad._

_-Te amo_ –confesó conectando sus labios con los de la latina.

_-Yo más_ –respondió entre besos.

Terminaron la comida y se pusieron a mirar una película, pero lo que menos hicieron fue prestarle atención. Había comenzado como un juego de besos pero había terminado con ambas chicas acostadas en el sillón. Santana miró a los ojos a Britt y no hacía falta decir más nada. La latina rápidamente le quitó la remera a su chica, y ésta hizo lo mismo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entre juegos de besos, ambas habían quedado en ropa interior. La latina acariciando el cuerpo de su novia, llego a su muslo, lo acariciaba de manera ascendente y descendente. Ya se podía notar como la rubia comenzaba a mojarse cada vez más. Un beso más, uno de esos interminables, en ese momento Britt desprendió el corpiño de su novia. Dos segundos más y la bailarina ya le estaba acariciando los pechos. La latina colocó una mano en la parte intima de la rubia y la acarició por encima de la ropa interior, provocando que la joven comience a gemir, gemidos que fueron parados por la boca de Santana. Estaban en su mejor momento cuando el sonido del celular de la morocha comenzó a sonar. _"no lo atiendas" _susurro como pudo la bailarina_, "te necesito"_ y en ese momento la latina le quitó el corpiño, acto seguido fue la parte de abajo. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, sabía que era el punto débil de la bailarina, con una de sus manos fue bajando lentamente, se detuvo en uno de los pechos, acariciándolo y amasándolo. Descendió lentamente por su abdomen, amaba esos abdominales. Ahora bajaba con su boca, dejando besos por todas partes, haciendo el mismo recorrido que había hecho con su mano, la rubia no daba más, la necesitaba. Gran cantidad de gemidos salían de la boca de la rubia incitándola a Santana a que acabe con lo que había comenzado, la morocha no esperó más y se sumergió en la parte íntima de la bailarina. Los gritos de la Brittany se escuchaban por todo el departamento, por suerte, Santana no tenía vecinos, así que podían gritar tranquilamente porque nadie las iba a escuchar.

_-Me encanta despertarme con vos a mi lado_ –susurró Santana acariciando el rostro de la rubia.

-_A mí también, pero… ¿qué hora es? –_preguntó estirando los brazos.

_-Las diez y media._

_-Mierda Santana!_ –exclamó levantándose rápidamente de la cama- _Vamos a llegar tarde!_

_-No vayamos. Por un día no pasa nada._

_-No podemos faltar._ –dijo buscando su ropa y comenzando a cambiarse_- ¿Qué esperas para cambiarte? _–la rubia miró incrédula a la latina.

-_No pienso ir. Y vos tampoco_. –le afirmó haciéndola caer en la cama.

_-Santy… -_susurró al mismo tiempo que la latina le besaba el cuello.

_-Te encanta quedarte así. No lo niegues... –_dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

_-No lo niego, solo…_

_-No hace falta que digas más nada. Quédate conmigo..._ –pidió la morocha- ¿Si? –la rubia le sonrió y ambas volvieron a acostarse en la cama entre besos.

* * *

_**Descargo de responsabilidades: El relato es ficticio y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: Lunes. Gracias por los comentarios.**  
_


	5. Capítulo 4

El rompecabezas

CAPÍTULO 4

VIERNES EN PAREJA

Quinn estaba inmersa en su libro cuando el timbre la interrumpió. Lo dejó arriba de su cama y bajó las escaleras para averiguar quién era. Al abrirla se encontró con su novio, el joven la quiso saludar con un beso en la boca pero Quinn corrió la cara, haciendo que el chico le deje un beso en la mejilla.

_-¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo?_ –el silencio fue la respuesta de la rubia- _Sabes que lo hago para protegerte, tanto a vos como a Santana._

_-Ya lo sé. Solo que me da bronca que seas así. Nosotras podemos manejar muy bien este caso._

_-Hace unas semanas se murió un compañero por estar atrás de ellos. Me muero si te llega a pasar algo a vos, te amo y si dejándote fuera de esto te protejo, lo voy a hacer._ –Sam movía la cabeza de un lado al otro y con una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla de su novia.

_-Te amo, pero a veces sos demasiado protector. _–bromeó la rubia con una sonrisa para luego besarlo.

_-¿Hoy a la noche haces algo? _–la rubia solo lo observó incitándolo con la mirada a que siga hablando-_ Me gustaría invitarte a cenar, nos debemos una noche solos, como pareja._ –aclaró acariciando la mano de la fotógrafa.

-_Tenes razón, nos lo debemos_. –respondió una sonrisa colgándose del cuello del joven dándole besos por toda la cara.

_-Te amo más cuando estás así de mimosa_.

_-Y yo te amo más cuando pensas en nosotros_. –dijo entre besos.

_-Hey _–se quejó el rubio, dejando de besarla- _siempre pienso en nosotros._

_-Sí, pero últimamente estás muy ocupado y no me estás prestando mucha atención._

_-Perdón, y prometo prestarte toda la atención que necesites de ahora en más._ –prometió el rubio colocando sus manos en la cintura de su chica.

Quinn tenía razón, Sam había estado sumergido en su trabajo y prácticamente casi no salían juntos. La rubia salía más con sus amigas que con su novio. Siempre tenía que hacer papeles o estaba ocupado y la relación se estaba volviendo un poco fastidiosa para la rubia. Si había algo que odiaba era no ver casi nunca a su novio.

_-¿Cómo está mi amiga preferida?_ –preguntó la latina abrazando a la animadora.

_-¡Santana! _–la saludó-_ Hoy no fuiste a la escuela_. –le regañó la rubia.

-_Emm... es que tenía cosas que hacer._

_-Ahora que recuerdo… tampoco fue Britt. Qué casualidad, ¿no crees? –_dijo sarcásticamente.

_-Me descubriste!_ ¿Está bien? –exclamó la morocha alzando las manos.

-¡_Ahora entiendo el buen humor! ¡Te envidio!_

_-De Britt? ¡Ojo que es mía!_ –informó empujándole el hombro suavemente.

_-Hey! No de ella, aunque no está nada mal... _-dijo provocándola.

_-Hey!_

_-Bromeaba, sabes que estoy con Sam. Y me encantaría poder disfrutar de él como vos lo haces con tu novia._

_-¿Hace cuánto que no se acuestan?_

_-No sé, para ser sincera, perdí la cuenta._

_-Que mal te tiene tu novio…_ -comentó abriendo los ojos y bajando la mirada.

_-Es que con el estudio, el trabajo, no nos podemos ver como antes. Aunque… hoy a la noche me dijo que me iba a recompensar._

_-¡Bien ahí! Ah, y el sábado acordate de la piyamada en mi casa._

_-Sí, de eso te quería hablar... Invité a Rachel, ¿no te molesta? –_preguntó con miedo de la respuesta de la latina.

_-Spencer me preguntó lo mismo y le dije que no había problema. Te le adelantaste para invitarla. –_la latina rió-_ ¿Pasa algo entre vos y esa chica? No me cae muy bien… –c_onfesó.

_-¿Estás celosa? Y no, no pasa nada. No me gustan las chicas._

_-Al paso que vas, vas a terminar diciendo todo lo contrario. –Q_uinn frunció el ceño sin comprenderla-_ ¡Vamos! No me podes negar que te pasa algo con ella. Hoy la mirabas como una estúpida._

_-¡Estás celosa! –afirmó la rubia con la cabeza mientras sonreía- No me pasa nada con ella, no te hagas ideas en la cabeza. _–la latina la miró negando con la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio, luego miró para otro lado_- A veces creo que en cambio de estar enamorada de Brittany, lo estás de mí. _–sentenció y la morocha giró rápido para mirarla a los ojos.

_-¡Sos una tarada Fabray! –dijo tirándole una almohada del sofá._

_-¡Idiota!_

_-Ahora vas a ver. _–Santana agarró otra almohada y comenzó a pegarle a Quinn que no se quedó atrás y también hizo lo mismo, ninguna de las dos podía parar de reír.

Lo que había comenzado como una guerra de almohadas terminó con una guerra de cosquillas en las que la latina iba ganando, haciendo retorcer de la risa a la fotógrafa. Ambas terminaron tiradas en el suelo del departamento de la morocha, quedando a escasos metros de sus bocas con todas las plumas de las almohadas esparcidas entre ellas. Ya habían dejado de hacerse cosquillas y quedaron las dos observándose sonrientes. Santana desvió en un desliz sus ojos a los labios de Quinn, y rápidamente miró para otro lado. Quinn no lo notó y abrazo a Santana que le regaló una sonrisa.

Después de su encuentro con la latina, Sam había pasado a recoger a la rubia. Su madre la había mandado a hacer unas compras ya que ella no las iba a poder hacer.

-_¿Vas a llevar eso_? –le preguntó al ver a Quinn dudando en llevar o no la lata de arvejas.

_-Emm, sí._ –afirmó levantando la cabeza y encontrándose con la morocha- _Rachel. _–se sorprendió al verla.

-_Te veo medio indecisa_

_-Lo soy en realidad… en todo_. –volvió a mirar la lata que poseía en sus manos- _Hoy no te cruce en todo el día._

_-Yo tampoco_

-_Te invitaría a tomar un café pero... está mi novio esperándome en el auto._

_-Ah_ –respondió bajando la cabeza- _Tenes novio…_

-_Sí, aunque puedo decirle que vaya y después nos vemos más tarde._

_-No, no hace falta. Es solo un café._

_-Quiero hacerlo. Debe sonar loco pero… extraño cuando no hablo con vos_. –confesó haciendo que la morocha mirara para otro lado ruborizada.

_-Suele pasar._

_-Me imagino…_ –ambas se sonrieron_- Odio tener que hacer las compras. Tendría que haber venido mi madre._

_-Yo nunca las hacía, era rara la vez. Pero ahora como estoy con mi padre, él trabaja todo el día y no me queda otra._

-¿_Y cómo la estás pasando en esta ciudad?_

_-Bien, la verdad, mejor que lo que me esperaba_. –confesó mirándole los ojos a la animadora_- ¿Qué haces?_ –preguntó al verla mandar un mensaje.

_-Y… ¿te gustaría tomar un café conmigo? A Sam lo veo más tarde._

_-¿No te estaba esperando en el auto?_

-_Se estaba aburriendo y le dije que no tenía problemas si se iba. Y… ¿qué decís?_

-_No puedo creer lo que hiciste._ –ambas se sonríen y se quedan mirando por un rato, hasta que Quinn bajó la mirada.

_-¿Eso es un sí?_ –dijo retomando la mirada hacia la morocha.

_-Me encantaría._

_-¿Vas de Santana el sábado? Puedo pasarte a buscar. Y… _

_-Sí… claro. Spencer me avisó._

_-Perfecto. ¿Vas a comprar algo más? _–preguntó dejando la lata de arvejas en el carrito.

-_No, ya me estaba por ir. Tengo el auto afuera así que vamos en el mío._

-_Genial, porque Sam me trajo y no me percaté de la idea de cómo llegar a mí casa si se iba._

-_Te salve entonces._

_-Así es, me salvaste. _–confirmó con una sonrisa.

El sol estaba por esconderse y Aria se encontraba en la casa de Spencer. La muchachita tenía que pasar a buscar unos apuntes que necesitaba para poder empezar a estudiar y Spence había ofrecido dárselos sin ningún problema.

_-Estas son las hojas. _–le comentó dándoselas.

_-Gracias_ –agradeció Aria mirando a Spencer.

_-¿Tu hermano cómo anda? Hace mucho que no lo veo… es decir, desde que te mudaste no los vi más a ninguno._

-_Bien, rebelde como siempre._ –sonrió y bajó la cabeza.

_-¿Y vos no sos rebelde?_ –preguntó levantando una ceja.

_-Sí, pero él me gana, y lo sabes_. –sonrió por el gesto de la otra chica.

_-Recuerdo cuando salías con ese profesor… ¿Ezra era?_

_-Sí, terminamos hace un mes. No era para mí._

_-Lo siento._

_-Está bien, creo que era lo mejor._

_-¿Queres quedarte a comer? Mis padres no están_. –propuso Spencer –_No me gusta quedarme sola en casa _– añadió.

_-Solo por eso y porque tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar._

_-¿Como en los viejos tiempos?_

_-Ajá_ –Aria sonrió al recordar. Siempre cuando salían de la escuela, si no era ella la que iba a la casa de Spence, era la muchacha alta la que iba a la casa de ella. Eran inseparables junto con Rachel, aunque ellas dos eran más unidas. Una de las tantas veces que se habían juntado en la casa de Spencer, la jovencita de estatura más alta había decidido prepararle una torta sorpresa para Mike, el hermano menor de Aria. Entonces habían ido a comprar todos los elementos necesarios para hacerla, pero como nunca habían cocinado nada ninguna de las dos, lo que pretendía ser una torta terminó siendo cualquier cosa. La casa era un desastre total, había masa hasta en las paredes, y harina derramada por todo el suelo. La madre al entrar allí y ver todo eso casi se había infartado y las dos muchachitas se miraban sin saber dónde meterse. Al final terminaron limpiando todo y la madre de Spencer haciendo la torta, ya que lo que habían hecho ellas era incomible. Otra de las veces que se habían juntado en esa casa, habían preparado un postre y se lo habían dado a Rachel haciéndole creer que lo había cocinado la madre de Spencer. La pobre morocha había comido tranquila dicho postre y había terminado descompuesta sin poder salir del baño, haciendo que las otras dos chicas no pudieran parar de reírse.


	6. Capítulo 5

_El rompecabezas_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**AMOR POR TODAS PARTES**

Unas pequeñas garuas caían mojando el auto de la cantante. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, solo cantaban algunas canciones que escuchaban por la radio y se sonreían.

-_Gracias por dejarme en casa._

_-Gracias a vos por el café._

_-Siempre es un gusto compartir charlas con vos_. –confesó la rubia produciendo una sonrisa automática en Rachel.

_-¿No queres esperar en el auto hasta que pare de llover?_

_-Ya casi no llueve._ –sonrió al ver la preocupación de la morocha.

Abrió la puerta y bajó del auto.

_-Bueno, entonces va a ser mejor que me vaya. ¿Nos vemos mañana?_

_-Sí, a las ocho te paso a buscar_. –respondió acercándose a la ventanilla del auto y saludando con un beso en la mejilla a la rubia_._

_-Genial –_susurró para sí misma saludando con la mano a la animadora que ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa.

La lluvia había cesado, solamente habían caído un par de garuas. La noche ya había llegado y Quinn ya estaba con Sam viviendo su noche de amor. Estaban en el departamento del joven, cenando en la mesa de madera tallada delicadamente a mano.

_-¿Un poco de vino?_ –preguntó alzando el vino e inclinándolo como ofrecimiento.

-¿_Pretendes emborracharme?_ –la rubia levantó una ceja.

_-Consigo lo que quiero de vos, sin necesidad de emborracharte. ¡Auch!_ –se quejó al recibir un golpe en su hombro por parte de la rubia.

_-No te hagas el vivo._

_-Te encanta que sea así._ –dijo de forma seductora levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a la silla de ella para besarla.

_-Mmm… tenemos que terminar la cena _–musitó cortando el beso.

_-Tus deseos son órdenes señorita_. –contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro y volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

_-Está lloviendo. De nuevo… -_recordó el momento vivido en la tarde junto con Rachel y una sonrisa se le formó en su rostro. Recordarla a la morocha la hacía sonreír, se sentía bien con ella y no entendía el por qué. Lo que le había dicho la latina le rondaba en la cabeza. Era imposible que le estuviera pasando algo con Rachel, era chica, y a ella le gustaban los chicos, sobre todo Sam.

_-Así es más romántico._ –añadió Sam sonriéndole a Rachel, que estaba jugando, rodeando con su dedo el borde de la copa. Al decirle eso la sacó de sus pensamientos y la muchachita le sonrió como respuesta.

En otro lugar estaban Aria y Spencer. La lluvia cada vez se volvía más feroz y Spencer temía porque Aria se vaya sola de su casa. No quería que le pasara nada pero sentía que no era muy adecuado decirle que se quedara en su casa. Más allá de que habían sido amigas inseparables, hace dos años que no se veían y las cosas podrían haber cambiado. Entre vueltas en su cabeza, cuando la chica tomó la campera para irse finalmente Spencer se animó a proponerle lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza desde antes.

_-¿Estaría mal proponerte quedarte a dormir acá? Digo… llueve, además… mis padres no van a regresar._

_-No quiero molestar._

_-¡No lo haces! _–respondió al instante- _Nos conocemos de antes, así que no va haber problemas. _–Aria solo asintió- ¡_Los que nos faltaba! ¡Un corte de luz!_ –suspiró.

_-¿Tenes velas?_

_-En el ático. ¿Me acompañas?_

_-Sí, no quiero quedarme sola._

Ambas muchachitas compartieron una cena agradable, entre risas y anécdotas a la luz de las velas. Una de las cosas que le había contado Spencer hizo reír mucho a la pequeña morocha, haciendo que se atragante con la comida, esto había provocado aún más la risa en la chica más alta.

_-Cómo llueve_ -musitó Spencer.

_-Siempre me gustó sentarme al lado de una ventana y ver la lluvia._ -confesó mirando por la ventana junto con Spence- _Seguís jugando al tenis?_ –cambió de tema luego de unos segundos de silencio.

_-Así es, sigo practicando en el mismo club._

_-Siempre quise aprender a jugar._

_-Te puedo enseñar si queres_. –ofreció Spencer y Aria le sonrió.

_-Me encantaría. _–suspiró y miro sobre la ventana como los árboles se movían producto del viento y como las gotas caían del cielo.

_-No te veo muy animada. ¿En qué pensas?_ –más allá de tiempo que habían pasado sin verse, habían sido amigas por mucho tiempo y Spencer notaba cuando Aria se sentía mal o estaba triste.

_-En Ezra… no puedo creer lo que hizo, todavía no entiendo cómo pasó._

_-Tal vez no era para vos._

_-Me dejó y a los dos días empezó a salir con Claire, seguro que se habían estado viendo cuando todavía estábamos saliendo… pensé que era distinto. _–susurró dejando caer las lágrimas silenciosamente.

_-¿Te soy sincera? _–acarició el rostro de Aria y lentamente limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.- _Creo que Ezra es un estúpido al dejar pasar una mujer como vos. Yo… no te dejaría por nadie… sos la chica más hermosa que conocí en mi vida. _ –confesó Spence provocando una pequeña incomodidad en la morocha.

_-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?_ –preguntó Aria sonriendo.

_-¿Te gustaría que lo haga?_ –respondió con otra pregunta, acercándose más.

_-Va a ser mejor… cambiar la… la vela, se está por apagar_. –tartamudeó al notar en acercamiento de la otra muchacha y se alejó rápidamente de la ventana dejando sola a Spencer que la miraba detenidamente- _Auch! _–se quejó al quemarse con dicho elemento.

_-Dejame ver._ –pidió tomándole la mano y acariciando el lugar donde se había quemado.

Se miraron, ambas miradas se intercambiaban en los ojos o en la boca de la otra. No hizo falta decir más nada, fue Spencer la que dio el primer paso y se acercó a la más pequeña cerrando sus ojos. Ambas hicieron lo mismo, se acercaron lentamente y terminaron conectando sus labios. El beso era correspondido por ambas. Un beso tierno, dulce, perfecto. Era lento, disfrutado por las dos. Aria se puso de puntas de pie tomándola a Spencer del lado de ambas costillas, en cambio, Spence la sujetó de la cintura, haciendo más profundo el beso. Poco a poco se fueron alejando de la mesada de la cocina y subieron las escaleras sin dejar de besarse. Ya en la habitación, Spencer tumbo despacito a la otra chica en la cama. Se miraron y sin decir nada volvieron a conectar sus labios. Solo se escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia, al que pronto se sumarían pequeños jadeos por partes de ambas, por culpa de la excitación.

Por otro lado, Quinn le sacaba el pantalón a su novio y acariciaba sus pectorales. Sam no perdía el tiempo y se desasía de la parte de arriba de la ropa interior de su novia. _"Te amo"_ susurró el joven en el cuello de su novia, _"te amo más"_ respondió como pudo la rubia. Quinn lo miró y dio a entender al joven que era el momento en el que entrara en ella, Sam rápidamente terminó de retirar la ropa interior de ambos y la penetró. Los gritos de la rubia se hicieron más fuertes.

Ambas chicas ya estaban acostadas en la cama. Había velas en las dos mesitas que estaban al lado de ésta. Aria fue esta vez la que avanzó quitándole la remera, otra vez se miraban, sin necesidad de decir nada en ningún momento. Giraron y esta vez la que estaba arriba era Aria. Lentamente y siguiendo con el beso, la tenista colocó su mano debajo de la remera de la morocha. Se la sacó despacio, quedando ambas en corpiño. Esta vez los besos se hacían más pasionales, llenos de deseo, ya no eran tan lentos como antes. Spencer introdujo su mano debajo de la pollera de Aria, segundos después se la quitó.

Sam me movía introduciéndose cada vez más en Quinn, la rubia se aferraba de las sábanas fuertemente. Apenas se escuchaban palabras que salían de la boca de la animadora, entrecortadas y gritando por culpa de la excitación. Un poco más y ambos ya habían llegado al orgasmo. Sam se acostó al lado de la rubia rodeándola con sus brazos, minutos más tarde ya se habían quedado dormidos.

Spencer besaba el cuello de la morocha, y ésta clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, probablemente le quedarían marcas, pero en ese momento no importaba nada y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de ese detalle. La chica más alta dejó un chupón en el cuello de la más pequeña, haciendo que grite aún más excitada. Susurros y jadeos por partes de ambas. Aria detuvo el beso y se quedó por unos segundos mirando a los ojos a Spencer y movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación para que entrara de una vez por todas. Spence entendió e introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar aún más. Un gemido fuerte salió de los labios de Aria que se perdían en los pechos de Spencer. La tenista agregó otro dedo y Aria arqueaba su cuerpo pidiendo más contacto. Un poco más y la morocha llegó al máximo nivel.

Invirtieron lugares quedando esta vez Aria arriba. La morocha descendió con besos por el cuerpo de la joven más alta, dejando pequeñas mordidas en algunos lugares, cosa que hacía retorcer más del placer a Spencer, que terminó llegando en el momento que Aria se introdujo en su parte íntima.

El reloj marcó las 10 am y comenzó a sonar despertando a Sam que instintivamente lo apagó. Tres vueltas en la cama hasta que reaccionó de la hora que era. Tenía que ir a pagar los impuestos y despertar a su novia que dormía plácidamente boca abajo, con una mano en debajo de la almohada sujetándola. Sam sonrío al verla y dulcemente le apartó un mechón de pelo que caía por su cara. Se duchó en cinco minutos y ya cambiado se dispuso a ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, el solía despertarse siempre antes que Quinn ya que siempre tenía que hacer cosas y no podía tener el privilegio de dormir un poco más. Sam era muy detallista, había puesto un florero con rosas recién cortadas de su jardín con ese olor peculiar que le encantaba a la rubia. Había comprado unas facturas y preparado un cappuccino, sabía que ese era uno de los desayunos favoritos de su novia. También colocó un par de pétalos de rosas en la mesa como decoración y los individuales hechos a mano que le había regalado su abuela.

_-¡Buenos días dormilona! –_ya con todo preparado fue a despertar a la animadora.

_-Hey_ –musitó Quinn.

_-¿Cómo despertaste?_

_-¿Desnuda?_ –bromeó la rubia.

_-Además de eso..._ –el policía le sonrió, su novia siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

_-Con mucho sueño_ –confesó bostezando.

-_Anoche te mate._

_-No te agrandes_ –respondió rápidamente la animadora atrayéndolo con su mano para darle un beso de buenos días.

_-¿Tenes planes para esta noche?_

_-Piyamada en casa de Santy._

_-¿Y no me invitaron?_

_-Es solo de chicas amor._ –le explicó volviéndolo a besar.

_-Me puedo disfrazar de chica._ –bromeó el rubio.

_-Por favor, que ni se te ocurra._ –le advirtió la animadora.

_-Era broma._ –confirmó sentándose al lado de ella para volverla a besar- _Te prepare el desayuno. Tengo que hacer unos papeles así que voy a tener que salir un rato, podes esperarme si queres._

_-Siempre tan tierno. _–sonrió y rodeando con sus manos el cuello le dejó un beso en la punta de la nariz, el rubio sonrió.

Los pájaros cantaban y eso despertó a Aria que al darse vuelta se encontró con Spencer que estaba con su piyama observándola, por inercia se miró y comprobó que todavía estaba desnuda.

_-Mmm_

_-Buenos días_ –saludó Spence cuando la más pequeña la miró a los ojos.

_-Entonces lo de anoche no fue un sueño..._ –susurró refregándose los ojos para tener una mejor visión.

_-No, no lo fue_ –le confirmó acariciándole el brazo.

_-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hicimos?_ –preguntó sintiéndose culpable- _¿Tus padres?_ –se levantó rápidamente al recordarlo.

_-Tranquila_ –la detuvo con la mano incitándola a volverse a acostar- _Mis padres no vuelven hasta la noche, no te preocupes_. –al escuchar eso Aria despacio se volvió a acostar en la cama.

_-Esto está mal… muy mal. ¿Qué hicimos?_ –preguntó mirándola a los ojos-

-Lo que sentimos… supongo. –contestó Spencer acariciándole la mejilla- _Te preparé el desayuno._

_-¿Si?_ –se interesó la más pequeña-

_-Ajá, pensé que tendrías hambre así que te lo preparé._

_-Gracias…_ –murmuró y recibió como respuesta una sonrisa por parte de la chica más alta.

_-¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo seguimos?_

* * *

**Perdon por tardar en actualizar. Lean...**_  
_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.  
**


	7. Capítulo 6

_El rompecabezas_

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**NUEVAS PISTAS**

_-No tenemos nada_

_-Si tenemos._ –se acercó y susurró – ¿_Recordas ese papel insignificante que tenía anotada una compra?…_

_-Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso?_

_-Bueno. Tenía razón, no era tan insignificante al final._

_-No te entiendo._ –frunció una ceja.

_-Cuando ayer estaba tomando un té en el desayuno, sin querer se volcó un poco sobre la hoja y pude notar como al mojarse se veía claramente un número en la parte blanca de la misma. Entonces volqué todo el té en él y se formó una dirección._

_-Estaba escondida. –_susurró sorprendida-

_-Exacto._

_-¿Y por qué la esconderían así? Son mafiosos, ladrones. Matan, roban, prostituyen y huyen, nunca escuche que escondan direcciones de forma secreta en papeles que nadie vería. Es muy ingenioso… y muy raro _–Añadió.

_-Lo mismo pensé. A lo mejor es una forma nueva que utilizan para no ser descubiertos fácilmente…_

_-Tal vez. _–se quedó unos segundos mirando la pared tratando de asimilar esa nueva pista que habían encontrado_ –¿Tenes la nota? _–reaccionó.

_-Acá está_ –dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de la campera Adidas y entregándole el papel con la dirección.

_-Después seguimos hablando, viene Rachel._

_-Y parece que tiene compañía…_ -murmuró al ver entrar a la morocha junto con Finn a la cafetería.

_-Es rápida la enana..._ –Quinn la fulminó con la mirada y la latina sonrió por el gesto.

Rachel se acomodaba en uno de los asientos al igual que Finn. La morocha no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la rubia en aquella cafetería. El jugador de fútbol la hacía reír, era gracioso y guapo. Parecía medio torpe pero a Rachel eso no le importó, escuchaba atentamente cada una de las anécdotas que le contaba sin parar de reír.

Quinn no prestaba atención a lo que su amiga contaba. Su mundo estaba al lado de Rachel, tratando de escuchar lo que decía el muchacho y por qué la morena no paraba de reír. Sentía impotencia, sabía cómo era Finn y por eso sabía que la iba a lastimar. La cantante le había caído demasiado bien y no quería verla sufrir por culpa de su estúpido ex. Se repetía en su cabeza como había sido tan idiota en fijarse en él, era encantador, pero lo que tenía de encantador lo tenía de tarado. No quería que su nueva amiga sufriera y menos por culpa de él.

_-Me podes prestar atención. Estoy en esta mesa, no en aquella._ –comentó señalando la mesa en la que no paraban de reír los dos jóvenes.

-_Perdón_ –reaccionó y miró a Santana –_Me da bronca que este con ese tarado._

_-Hay algo que no logro comprender…_

_-¿Qué cosa? –_respondió incitándola a que siguiera con la oración.

_-¿Vos estás así, porque Finn está saliendo con alguien, en este caso con Rachel o porque Rachel está saliendo con Finn?_ –la rubia frunció la ceja izquierda. –_No te hagas la desentendida_. –añadió la latina.

_-No quiero que la lastime._ –contestó mirando la mesa en la que estaba la morocha –_Es muy bonita, puede estar con cualquiera_. –añadió y la latina sonrió para sí misma.

_-¿Tenes idea dónde queda esta dirección?_ –preguntó cambiando de tema y haciendo que Quinn la mirara a los ojos.

_-No lo sé. Tenemos GPS, ¿no? Usémoslo._

_-Pensé que no lo íbamos a tener que usar…_

_-No tengo un mapa en mi cabeza. –_dijo de mal humor_ –Además nunca pase por ese lugar. _–fue más amable.

_-Bueno, tenemos que ir armadas. No sabemos con lo que nos podemos encontrar._

_-Vamos solas._

_-Claro. Era el trato._

_-Es peligroso_ –añadió tomando conciencia de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

_-Puedo seguir sola._

_-No, yo lo descubrí y además no te pienso dejar sola._ –la latina le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

_-Hoy es el estreno de mi casa, mañana es domingo así que la semana que viene podemos ir. ¿El viernes te parece bien?_

_-Perfecto._

_-Genial._ –agregó.

-_Chicas! No las había visto. ¿Cómo están?_ –Rachel se incorporó en la mesa al lado de Quinn y saludó a ambas chicas con un beso en la mejilla.

_-Bien. ¿Qué haces por acá? _–preguntó Santana aunque ya sabía de antemano que había ido con Finn.

_-Finn me invitó. _–Quinn dirigió su vista a la pared que antes miraba Santana. _–Estás re linda._ –comentó mirando a la rubia lo que hizo que se ruborizara y cambiara la mirada hacia la mesa. Cuando Quinn levantó la vista hacia su amiga, la latina le guiñó un ojo y la rubia frunció las cejas sin comprender a que se debía ese gesto.

-_Emm, me tengo que ir a preparar las cosas para esta noche. Vas a venir… ¿no?_ –se dirigió hacia Rachel.

-_Claro _–sonrió.

-_Te acompaño. Yo también tengo que hacer un par de cosas._ –Quinn fue la siguiente en levantarse de la mesa.

Después de saludar a Rachel y verla que la jovencita se iba a sentar de nuevo con Finn. Las dos chicas fueron directo al auto de la morocha.

_-¿Me podes explicar por qué carajo no te quedaste hablando con ella?_

_-Está Finn para eso. –_respondió quitándose la campera finita que llevaba puesta.

El sol se hacía sentir y Quinn tenía mucho calor.

-_Si fue a hablarte a vos es porque es evidente que ese chico mucho no le interesa._ –Quinn dirigió su mirada a la latina al escucharla decir eso.

_-Deja de decir boludeces_ –contestó acomodándose en el asiento de acompañante. Santana levantó las manos y luego las apoyó en el volante para comenzar a manejar.

El sol se escondió y la luna se hizo notar con todas las estrellas a su alrededor. La noche llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Santana no dejaba de mirar el papel que tenía entre sus manos, sabía que era algo peligroso pero no se iba a quedar con la intriga. Si había algo con lo que ella no podía, era con eso. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era la tinta que habían utilizado. Una tinta que no la podías ver si el papel no se mojaba con algo que le diera color. El té había sido perfecto para que se dejaran ver notoriamente las palabras y números anotados.

El timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. No alcanzó a levantar completamente la mirada hacia la puerta cuando se abrió y dejó ver a Brittany entrando en la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abalanzándose sobre ella para besarla tiernamente antes de que las otras chicas aparecieran.

En la casa de Santana en la parte del living, donde estaban los sillones y el televisor gigante. En un costado había una barra, con vinos y bebidas de todas clases. En ella había tres taburetes, en uno de ellos se encontraba Spencer. La joven más alta no paraba de beber y eso le preocupó a Rachel que se acercó y se sentó en el taburete de al lado de ella.

_-¿Me podes decir que te pasa? Vas a terminar borracha si seguís tomando así._

_-Me da igual._ –respondió sin mirarla a los ojos.

_-¿Y Aria? ¿Por qué no vino?_

-_Porque es una idiota._ –respondió bebiendo otro vaso de Ginebra Brooklyn que se acababa de servir de la botella de vidrio de color celeste.

-¡_Santana! ¿Le podes quitar esa botella?_ –pidió a la latina haciendo que deje de abrazar a Brittany y le quite la botella a Spencer.

_-Hey!_ –protestó. – ¡_Devuélvemela!_ –exigió.

_-No, porque es mía. Además no te quiero borracha en mi casa y vomitando por todos lados._ –dijo seria mirando a Spencer.

_-¡Gracias Santana!_ –agradeció la cantante.

_-No hay de qué. También es mi amiga Berry._ –dijo para después volver a sentarse en el sillón al lado de Brittany y seguir conversando también con Quinn.

_-¿Podemos hablar tranquilas y contarme que pasó entre ustedes?_

_-No pasó nada, ¡está bien! ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?_ –elevó la voz enojada y se retiró del living. Rachel la siguió.

-_Acá no nos van a escuchar hablar… si bajas la voz y no gritas como loca!_ –añadió

-_La besé. ¿Está bien?_ –dijo en voz baja pero con la voz quebrada y dejándose caer en el suelo arrastrando la espalda en la pared. Rachel se quedó atónita. –_Y después ella me besó… y… terminamos en la cama. _–Rachel no decía nada. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sus dos mejores amigas habían teniendo relaciones, era algo que no terminaba de creer y que nunca se hubiese imaginado. _–¿Podes decir algo?_

_-No sé qué decir… eso es… -_Spencer no dejó que termine la oración_._

_-Estúpido._

_-¿Estaban borrachas?_

_-No. _–fue concisa.

-_Entonces… lo hicieron por que querían… no entiendo por qué estás así._

_-No quiso venir… está evitándome._ –suspiró. –_Desde esta mañana cuando se fue de mi casa que no hablamos._

_-Tendrá miedo._

_-¿Miedo? _–preguntó extrañada.

_-A que para vos no haya significado nada…_

_-Debe tener vergüenza. Vergüenza de lo que pasó._

_-No es algo de lo que avergonzarse. Se conocen desde la primaria._

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver._

_-¿Qué sentiste vos?_ –se sentó al lado de la tenista.

-_Fue mágico_. –sonrió al recordarlo.

_-¿Entonces? Lo que me parece estúpido es que te quieras emborrachar porque no vino hoy._

_-No es así._

_-Si lo es. Y lo sabes._ –Spencer no respondió, solo se quedó mirando las líneas y garabatos que estaban dibujados en el cerámico del piso de aquel pasillo.

Rachel estaba abrazada con Spencer cuando las interrumpió Quinn. La rubia se quedó unos minutos observando ese tierno abrazo entre las dos amigas hasta que Spencer se dio cuenta de que estaba allí y la miró animándola a que diga lo que tenía que decir.

_-Llamó Aria, más bien te llamó a vos Rachel. Como vos no estabas, al ver que era ella atendí._

_-¿Qué dijo?_ –preguntó interesada la tenista.

-_Que se le hizo tarde. Va a estar llegando dentro de una hora, tuvo que viajar de imprevisto y se atrasó un poco._

_-Genial._ –Rachel sonrió y miró a Spencer que le devolvió la sonrisa.

La noche avanzaba y Aria ya había aparecido en la casa minutos antes. Quinn no le quitaba la vista a Rachel que parecía interesada por la película de Tim Burton, lo que le producía ternura y sonreía al mirarla. Santana notó que la estaba mirando sonriente y frunció el ceño. Rachel amaba las películas de Burton algo que solo Spencer y Aria sabían. La muchachita las había vuelto locas haciendo maratones de películas de él.

Spencer estaba más calmada, pero desde la llegada de Aria no habían cruzado palabras. La morena más pequeña estaba incomoda, no sabía que pasaba por la mente de la tenista en esos momentos. La intriga la estaba matando.

Santana trataba de no ser tan cariñosa con Brittany, no quería que se dieran cuenta de la relación que en verdad tenían. Más allá de que las chicas nuevas parecían de confianza, quería conocerlas más para poder ser libre de besar a su chica delante de ellas. Spencer al igual que Quinn ya sabían de la relación que tenía con la rubia.

Todas observaron cuando Aria se levantó pidiendo permiso para utilizar el baño y Spencer la siguió. El alcohol ya estaba en su sangre y la estaba haciendo actuar de la forma que tal vez estando del todo consiente no lo haría.

_-¿Me podes decir que te pasa?_

_-¿De qué hablas?_ –preguntó Aria.

_-No te hagas la desentendida. Sabes de lo que hablo._

-_No me pasa nada. ¿Puedo usar el baño tranquila?_ –preguntó entrando en él y en ese instante Spencer empujó dentro del baño y cerró la puerta atrás de ella.

_-No puedo más._ –susurró cerca de los labios de Aria y solo fueron segundos más tarde en los que ya las chicas estaban en un beso profundo, lleno de deseo, de ganas. Spencer le sujetaba la cintura pegándose a ella y Aria rodeaba con sus manos el cuello de la que en ese momento era su amiga.

-_Spence… acá no_. –musitó separando sus labios con los de la tenista.

_-¿A qué tienes miedo? –_preguntó tratando de entenderla, aunque ni ella se podía entender. No entendía por qué tenía la necesidad de besarla cuando la tenía cerca. Años atrás no sentía eso, era nuevo para ella y para Aria.

_-No puedo… todavía no logro entender que es lo que me está pasando. Dame tiempo._

_-Claro. Soy la culpable. Estuve bebiendo y eso me lleva a actuar sin pensarlo._

_-No sos la culpable. Yo sin tomar nada me dejo llevar… y lo más curioso es que no sé por qué. _– Spencer bajó la cabeza.

_-Va a ser mejor que te deje sola. Pero antes…_ -se acercó y dejó un tímido beso correspondido por la más pequeña para luego dejarla sola en el baño.

Aria estaba se tumbó al lado de la puerta y Spencer al salir hizo exactamente lo mismo del otro lado. Ninguna de las dos podía entender como de un día para el otro todo había cambiado entre ellas. Un beso, un simple beso había desatado todo. Salieron al exterior sentimientos que ninguna sabía que existían.

* * *

**_Gracias por los comentarios. Leanlo... pronto voy a ver si hago el trailer._**_  
_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**


	8. Capítulo 7

_El rompecabezas_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**DOMINGO DE ORGANIZACIÓN DEL PLAN**

Se sentía el olor a café caliente, en una tarde de verano. El otoño llegaría dentro de poco y el frío ya se empezaba a sentir. Quinn estaba en el bar Mulligans hablando con Santana de lo del papel que habían encontrado. Había algo raro detrás de todo eso. Algo escondían y ahora más que nunca querían saber que era.

Al salir del bar decidieron ir hacia la dirección que figuraba en el papel, se sorprendieron al descubrir que la dirección era de un prostíbulo. La cosa se veía más peligrosa de lo que creían. Aun así habían decidido hacerse pasar como clientas para entrar a ese lugar.

Rachel se preparaba, había quedado con cenar con Finn. El chico había sido muy bueno con ella y como agradecimiento había aceptado la invitación.

Cuando Rachel estaba colocándose los aros sonó el timbre. Finn la esperaba tras la puerta con un ramo de rosas y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo bien que lucía la morocha. Tenía un vestido corto ajustado al cuerpo de color verde agua, el vestido dejaba lucir sus increíbles piernas. Finn se quedó mirándola hasta que reaccionó y la saludo entregándole las rosas.

Finn la llevó a un restaurante que no era muy caro pero era fino y tenía muy buena pinta. La morocha quedó encantada con el lugar y se lo hizo saber a Finn que le respondió con una sonrisa.

Quinn miraba el papel, además de una dirección había cuatro números anotados en ella. 4250 ese era el número, y habitación 12. Era como una contraseña de algo, lo que no sabía era a donde pertenecía esa contraseña.

Lo que estaban buscando seguro estaba en esa habitación. El problema era que no sabían lo que iban a buscar. Seguían un papel, pero no sabían dónde las iba a dirigir.

Era la única pista que tenían y no la iban a dejar pasar.

Spencer sacó de sus pensamientos a Quinn sentándose al lado de ella.

_-¿Miramos una peli?_

_-Emm, claro._

_-¿En qué pensabas?_

_-En nada._

_-¡Ojo lo que haces con Santana! Me doy cuenta de que andan en algo raro. No soy tarada. _–comentó levantándose del sofá para irse a la cocina.

_-Spencer_

_-¿Si?_ –giró volviendo a mirar a Quinn.

-_Te cuento si vos me contas que te pasa con Aria._

_-¿De qué hablas?_ –se puso nerviosa y Quinn se dio cuenta.

_-Yo tampoco soy tarada y me doy cuenta de que algo pasa. Ayer se levantó para ir al baño, vos la seguiste… y no regresaron por un largo tiempo._ –le lanzo una mirada mientras sonreía.

_-Qué más da. Además me va a hacer bien hablar con alguien._

_-Te escucho…_ -sonrió.

Las calles estaban vacías, desoladas, no había nadie más que Finn y Rachel caminando con destino a la puerta de entrada de la casa de la chica. El frío hacia acto de presencia y Finn aprovechaba para abrazar a Rachel con la excusa de darle calor para que no tenga frío. La morocha había tomado bien la acción del chico y le sonreía tímidamente. Unos pasos más y habían llegado a su destino.

La niebla hacía imposible ver los autos y casas que estaban a distancia. Finn acarició el rostro de Rachel y ella se acercó a él, ambos unieron sus labios en un beso delicado. La morocha se despidió y entró a su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, el joven se había portado como todo un caballero durante toda la cita y a Rachel le había fascinado.

Antes de irse a dormir recordó que Quinn iba a pasar a buscarla para ir al colegio. Inconscientemente sonrió. Se sentía cómoda pasando tiempo con la animadora. Aunque la conocía desde hace unas semanas sentía que la conocía de años. La rubia le daba seguridad, una seguridad que ni Finn le daba.

El cansancio le ganó y se durmió con el libro entre sus manos. El sonido de su celular la despertó sobresaltada, dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde y todavía tenía que cambiarse y pasar a buscar a Rachel. Apenas dos minutos tardó en ponerse el uniforme de animadora y arreglarse un poco el pelo antes de salir con el auto en busca de la cantante.

_-Pensé que no ibas a venir…_ -murmuró.

_-Nunca te dejaría… quiero decir… si te digo que te paso a buscar lo voy a hacer._

_-Entiendo_ –sonrió ante la confesión de la animadora.

_-¿Cómo estuvo ayer tu día?_

_-Bien_. –un silencio se apoderó del auto en el que iban ambas chicas hasta que Rachel volvió a hablar. –_Finn me besó._ –espetó dejando con la boca abierta a la animadora.

Quinn miró a Rachel sorprendida y por culpa de eso no notó que el semáforo había cambiado a rojo y un auto estaba avanzando por su carril.

_-¡Cuidado!_ –alcanzó a gritar la cantante al ver que Quinn no se detenía.

La rubia clavó los frenos al darse cuenta.

_-Lo siento._

_-¿Te molestó lo que te dije?_ –preguntó al recordar que Quinn le había dicho que no era mejor estar cerca de Finn.

_-No. ¿Por qué debería molestarme?_

_-Tu cara dijo otra cosa._

_-No me molestó. Solo me sorprendí. No esperaba que me dijeses algo así._

_-Bueno… somos amigas ¿no? Se supone que las amigas se cuentan esas cosas._

_-Ehh, sí. Lo somos. _–el semáforo cambio a verde y Quinn volvió a acelerar.

Llegaron a tiempo al colegio y Quinn estacionó el auto en el aparcamiento del mismo. Rachel tenía dificultades con el cinturón de seguridad y no se lo podía quitar. Quinn sonrió al ver a la morocha pelear para sacárselo y se inclinó sobre ella para ayudarla a quitárselo.

-¿_Que… que haces?_ –tartamudeó al ver como Quinn se le acercaba quedando a escasos metros de su boca.

_-Está trabado._ –respondió y forcejeó para destrabarlo.

Quinn logró destrabar el cinturón de seguridad y cuando alzó su mirada se encontró con los grandes ojos marrones de Rachel. El tiempo se detuvo por un momento, ambas estaban en otro mundo. Ninguna se movía de su posición, solo se miraban fijamente a los ojos. La mirada de Rachel en un desliz fue a parar a los labios de Quinn que dejándose llevar también miro con deseo los labios de la morocha. El timbre que indicaba que debían entrar al aula las hizo reaccionar y Quinn se apartó rápidamente de Rachel un tanto ruborizada. La morocha terminó de quitarse el cinturón, agarró su bolso y entró al colegio.

Una confusión se apoderó de Quinn. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el acercamiento que había tenido con Rachel. Podría jurar que si no era porque escuchaban el sonido del timbre y todavía estaban en el aparcamiento, eso habría terminado en un beso.

Encima lo que la morocha le había contado no le había caído nada bien. No quería que este con Finn, le iba a terminar haciendo daño y ella no se lo iba a permitir. Tal vez si era otra persona no le hubiera interesado tanto, pero con Rachel era distinto. Le había causado furia el escuchar que Finn la había besado. Era un engreído, ¿Cómo podía fijarse en un tarado como Finn? Cualquiera era mejor que ese estúpido jugador de fútbol. Ella había cometido el error de dejar a Sam por él, pero pronto se había dado cuenta de que no valía la pena. De ahí en más solo cruzaba las palabras necesarias con el quarterback.

_-Tengo una idea._ –Santana interrumpía a Quinn mientras guardaba los libros en el casillero.

_-A ver… decime._ –respondió continuando lo que estaba haciendo.

_-Bueno… podemos ir hoy a la noche al prostíbulo._

_-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Mañana tenemos clases además es peligroso._

_-Ya tengo todo planeado. Vos te haces pasar por una clienta de plata y pedís la habitación que figura en el papel, traes lo que se supone que debes traer y listo. Sencillo y para nada peligroso._

_-Estás más loca de lo que pensé_. –cerró el casillero y volvió a mirar a la latina. –_Me preocupas._

_-Espera! _–detuvo del brazo a la animadora. – _Si no me acompañas voy sola._

_-Dijimos que lo hacíamos el viernes. ¿Tanto te cuesta esperar?_ – preguntó un tanto molesta. –_No podemos lanzarnos así nomas. No es un Juego Santana._

_-Está bien. Pero si seguimos esperando tal vez saquen eso que estamos buscando. Yo tengo plata depositada en mi cuenta. Es una gran cantidad, la gane en una lotería y mi papá la depositó._

_-¿Pero no se supone que para sacar la plata tiene que ir tu padre?_

_-No. Tengo una identificación que me permite sacar el dinero a mí. Después de todo, dentro de unos meses ni la voy a necesitar. Por lo tanto ya tenemos el dinero, solo tenemos que ir._

_-Mañana… a la noche. Hoy tengo todo el día ocupado._

_-Perfecto! Ah, Sam me dijo que lo llames. Quería hablar con vos._

_-Gracias por avisar._

_-Nos vemos rubia._ –la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se perdió por los pasillos del colegio.

Quinn marcó el número de Sam cuando una imagen la hizo enfurecer. El mariscal de campo llevaba a Rachel agarrada de la cintura mientras iban caminando derecho al auto del joven. La voz de Sam la hizo reaccionar.

_-Amor... ¿cómo estás?_

_-Bien. Querías que te llame ¿no? _–respondió de mala manera.

_-¿Te pasa algo?_

_-No, nada. Perdoname, ando un poco loca con los exámenes._

_-Hace poco que empezaron ¿y ya los llenan de exámenes? _–le resulto un poco extraño. Sabía que su novia estaba así por otra cosa, pero era ella la que se lo tenía que contar. No quería hacerla sentir asfixiada.

_-Ya sabes como son. Igual vamos al tema importante._

_-Ah, sí. Quería invitarte a cenar esta noche._

_-Lo siento. Tengo una cena familiar por temas de la empresa._

_-Una lástima. Tenía planeado todo. Otro día será._

_-Odio que hagas eso. Sabes que me muero por ir con vos, pero no puedo. Le prometí a mi padre que iba a estar presente._

_-Si puedo paso un rato por tu casa a saludarte. Antes de la cena. –_aclaró.

_-Genial. Sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo con vos._

_-Te amo._

_-Te amo más. Nos vemos._ –cortó la llamada y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde segundos antes estaba estacionado el auto de Finn. No había señales de él ni de Rachel.

* * *

**Esta historia no se va a basar solo en Rachel y Quinn. Ellas van a estar en casi todos los capítulos y van a tener la mayoría de las aventuras pero también van a estar las historias tanto de Santana, Brittany, Spencer y Aria. Porque son las seis las principales. Quería aclarar eso. Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

**_DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: Es un relato ficticio y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen._  
**


	9. Capítulo 8

_El rompecabezas_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**EQUIPO DE QUÍMICA**

-_Así que Quinn está haciendo un buen trabajo. Te está haciendo sentir cómoda, que es lo que pretendíamos. Queremos que te adaptes bien al lugar. La oficina más grande esta en Los Ángeles. Van a tener que ir a vivir allí para poder manejarlo todo._

_-Los Ángeles es una muy bonita ciudad, cuando la conozcan van a quedar impresionadas._ -agregaba Hiram.

-_Que tarde que es_ –dijo Russel al ver que el reloj de mano marcaban las dos de la mañana. –_Nos entretuvimos mucho._ -añadió.

_-Va a ser mejor que nos vayamos._ -informo Hiram mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-_Rachel te queres quedar a dormir? _– pregunto el padre de Quinn sorprendiendo a la morocha. –_Ya es tarde y hasta llegar a tu casa vas a tardar como 20 minutos. Te podes quedar en la habitación de Quinn._

_-Ehh, no. Gracias. No quiero molestar..._

_-No molestas. Quinn va a estar encantada de compartir habitación con vos. ¿No es así Quinn?_ –el padre fulmino con la mirada a su hija para que dijese algo.

-_Claro, no molestas. De hecho, mañana podemos ir juntas._

_-Quédate Rachel, así aprovechas más el tiempo para descansar_. – interfirió el padre de la cantante.

-_No hay nada más que decir. Seguila a Quinn que te va a mostrar la habitación._ –informó Russel con una sonrisa.

Rachel se puso tensa al recordar la escena vivida en el auto. Si en ese momento no había pasado nada, había sido por causa del timbre. Ahora que iba a estar en una habitación solo con Quinn no se atrevía a pensar que podría pasar.

Que estaba empezando a sentirse confundida con la rubia lo tenía más que claro. Cuando le sonreía parecía que el mundo se le venía abajo. La animadora le causaba una extraña sensación en el estómago que nunca había experimentado. No podía describir que sentía realmente en ese momento, tampoco sabía si estaba bien lo que sentía.

Quinn era una chica, su nueva amiga. No podía sentirse atraída por una amiga, no debía confundir amistad con amor.

Todo eso se cruzaba por la mente de la morocha cuando detuvo sus pasos frente a una cama, la que sería su cama por esa noche.

Rachel permanecía con los ojos abiertos, pero viendo todo negro por causa de la oscuridad. Un ruido la hizo asustar. Rápidamente toco una tecla de su celular para que se prendiera la luz y así poder ver.

Vio a la rubia completamente dormida y le dio ternura. Otro ruido se escuchó y sin pensarlo la despertó. La chica la miraba confundida y con los ojos entreabiertos.

_-¿Qué pasa Rachel?_ -pregunto al ver la cara de terror en la morena. – _Es tarde. Volve a la cama._

_-No puedo._ –Quinn frunció el ceño – ¿_Puedo dormir con vos?_ –fue directa y Quinn se sorprendió frente a la petición de la morocha. –_Tengo miedo_. –Agrego.

-_No hay nada a que tener miedo._ -dijo dulcemente.

-_Sí, escuche ruidos y no conozco la casa. Tengo miedo._

_-Vení _-ordeno Quinn dejando un costado de su cama para que Rachel pudiera acostarse.

-_Gracias._

_-Ahora dormí._ –apenas termino de decir eso que ya estaba otra vez dormida.

Rachel al tener a su lado a la rubia pudo descansar plácidamente.

El despertador la despertó y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al notar que Quinn la abrazaba por detrás. Haciendo los menores movimientos posibles aparto la mano de la animadora y se levantó de la cama.

Rachel solía levantarse tres veces a la semana y salía a correr durante una hora antes de ir a clases. Era su rutina diaria a la que se había aferrado hace unos meses atrás para poder mantener su estado.

Colocándose sus auriculares rosas se dirigía al parque. Sonaba We Found Love de Rihanna. Rachel corría al ritmo de la música mientras cantaba la letra en su cabeza.

La imagen de un joven la hizo detenerse.

_-Hey! Hola_ – Finn saludo con un beso en la mejilla a la morocha. – _No sabía que venias a correr al parque._

_-Y yo no sabía que tenías un puesto de diarios._ -Finn sonrió al escuchar el tono gracioso con el que lo decía Rachel.

-_En verdad no es mío. Ayudo a un amigo, siempre lo atiendo antes de ir a la escuela y me paga por hacerlo._

_-Ahh._ – respondió para no quedar mal.

_-Sabes... tengo el auto. Te puedo llevar hasta el colegio. Si queres..._

_-No lo tomes a mal, pero quede con Quinn._

_-Quinn?_

_-Sí, ¿porque te sorprende?_

_-Por nada. Solo que no suele ser tan amigable._

_-¿Me podes decir cuál es tu problema con Quinn? Siempre que estamos hablando y llega ella te vas._

_-No nos llevamos bien. Somos ex y como veras... Los ex no suelen quedar como mejores amigos._

_-Entiendo._

_-¿No te dijo nada de mí? Suele decir que soy un idiota que no vale la pena. _– comentó con un tono gracioso.

_-No, no me dijo nada._

_-Qué raro..._

_-Finn, me tengo que ir. Quinn me debe estar esperando. _– mintió sabiendo que era probable que la rubia siguiese durmiendo. Lo que quería era escaparse de Finn.

_-¿Nos vemos más tarde?_

_-Claro._ –se despidieron y Rachel puso camino a la casa de la animadora.

Quinn abrió los ojos completamente después de un par de parpadeos. Miro a su alrededor y notó que Rachel ya no estaba acostada. Su vista fue a parar a la puerta y vio entrar a la morocha comiendo una tostada.

-_Tu madre hace ricas tostadas_. –le sonrió.

_-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás levantada?_

_-Lo suficiente como para salir a correr y luego desayunar._

_-¿Salís a correr y después comes tostadas?_ –preguntó en forma de broma sentándose con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama.

-_Es que tu madre me ofreció y no pude rechazarlas…_

_-Sí, claro. ¡Qué buena excusa!_ –ambas rieron hasta que la madre de la animadora apareció por la puerta para avisar que si no se apuraban iban a llegar tarde.

En la clase de física el profesor los había puesto en grupos de a dos. En los grupos habían puesto a Finn y Puck, Spencer y Aria, Brittany y Santana, Quinn y Rachel.

_-¿Ahora sabes que tenemos que combinar?_

_-Ehh… sí. Alcánzame el tarrito verde._

_-¿Con el azul? ¿Estás segura Rachel? _–dudó. Estaba casi segura de que eso no debía combinarse.

_-Te digo que sí. Dejame a mí._

_-Como vos digas…_ -respondió dudosa de lo que estaba por hacer su compañera.

Rachel ya con los guantes de látex colocados en sus manos vertió el líquido verde en un recipiente de vidrio y luego hizo lo mismo con el líquido azul. Una pequeña explosión fue la consecuencia de la combinación de esas dos sustancias.

La rubia no paraba de reír y pronto el humo que empezó a salir activó el detector de incendios que estaba en el techo del aula. El olor invadió en segundos el laboratorio, tuvieron que abrir las ventanas de par en par para que el olor no les afecte y se vaya rápido.

Un líquido extraño quedó esparcido en la mesa desasiendo un mantel que estaba colocado debajo. Por suerte el ácido no era muy fuerte y solo derritió el mantel gris que estaba colocado para protección.

La profesora retó a ambas chicas por no haber prestado atención cuando ella había explicado que por nada del mundo junten esas sustancias. Algo que evidentemente la morena no había escuchado. Quinn estaba tentada.

-¡Es un ejercicio tan sencillo! Deberían aprender de Spencer y Aria. Miren que bien que hicieron el trabajo. –dijo la profesora antes de retirarse a buscar los materiales necesarios para limpiar el enchastre que había producido Rachel.

-Sí. Deberían aprender de nosotras… -dijo Spencer con una sonrisa en su rostro y burlándose de las dos chicas.

-¡Eso nunca! –retrucó Quinn. –Spencer le sacó la lengua, lo que produjo una sonrisa en Quinn. –Cuidado. La próxima vez ¡vas a incendiar la escuela! –dijo mirando a Rachel que rió ante el comentario.

_-Era la idea…_

_-Comprendo… -ambas no paraban de reír._

_-Lo siento. No sabía que no debía combinarlos._

_-Está bien. Fue mi culpa no avisarte._

_-¿Lo sabías?_ –se sorprendió.

_-Tenía dudas. Pero como vos lo decías con tanta seguridad supuse que sabías lo que hacías._

_-Berry nunca sabe nada. –_se metió Santana.

_-Vos todavía no hiciste nada. –_respondió Rachel ante el ataque de la morena_._

_-Sí, Spencer me ayudó._

_-De hecho, se lo hice prácticamente junto con Aria. –aclaró Spence._

_-¿Qué pasa conmigo? –preguntó Aria al escuchar su nombre._

_-Nada. Mejor dejemos a estas chicas arreglar el desastre que hicieron. _–sonrió antes de retirarse con Aria de nuevo a su silla para seguir con el siguiente trabajo.

Puck y Finn no dejaban de renegar tratando de entender que debían hacer con los elementos que estaban esparcidos en la mesa del laboratorio. Puck quería hacer explotar todo. Estaba cansado de renegar con ese trabajo.

Rachel apareció sorprendiendo a los dos chicos y sacándole una sonrisa a Finn. La morocha se sentó al lado de él y les explico cómo tenían que hacer el ejercicio. Mientras les explicaba a ambos, intercambiaba miradas con el jugador de futbol y se regalaban sonrisas.

Quinn parecía morir al ver la imagen. Es algo común, no pasa nada Quinn, se repetía en su cabeza. Santana la sorprendió sentándose al lado de ella.

_-Cambia la cara. Puedo jurar que tenes celos solo porque la enana está hablando con Finn._

_-¿Qué?_ –el rostro de Quinn se desfiguró. ¿Cómo podía saber Santana eso? ¿Era tan evidente?

-_No te sorprendas. Te conozco demasiado Quinn._ –sonrió al ver el gesto de la rubia.

-_Hoy a la tarde tengo que hacer un par de compras. ¿Me queres acompañar? Después podemos hacer vos ya sabes qué_. –susurró la última frase para que nadie la escuchara, solo la rubia.

_-¿Es una cita?_

_-Estaría engañando a Britt, pero… si vos no decís nada. Sí, es una cita. _–susurró otra vez para que Brittany no escuchase. Lo que hizo que ambas rieran y Rachel las mirara confusa.

_-¿Pasa algo?_ –preguntó Finn al notar que Rachel se había quedado inmóvil mirando a Santana y Quinn.

_-No, nada. Sigamos._ –contestó al mismo tiempo que tomaba una hoja para explicar la fórmula que tenían que usar.

* * *

_**Descargo de responsabilidades: El relato es ficticio y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**Siento haberme atrasado. Con las vacaciones espero adelantar más.**_**  
**_


	10. Capítulo 9

_El rompecabezas_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**UNA VEZ QUE TE VEN, QUEDAS MARCADA**

El miércoles llegaba y Quinn daba vueltas en la casa esperando la llamada de Santana que no tardó en llegar. La rubia tenía que esperar a la latina que iba a pasar a recogerla con el auto Citroën c3 de color azul.

El plan era simple, Quinn entraría al prostíbulo, se haría pasar por clienta y buscaría alguna pista en la habitación que nombraba el papel.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y Santana tocaba el timbre de la casa de Quinn. Era el horario justo para ir.

La latina se quedaría vigilando por si ocurría algún inconveniente. Igualmente por protección, Quinn se había negado a dejar el arma.

Sam llamaba a su novia e interrumpía la conversación de ambas chicas mientras iban en el auto, la rubia había cortado la llamada diciendo que se quedaría con Santana el resto del día y después dormirían en la casa de ella.

Con los nervios invadiéndola, Quinn entró en el lugar. Mujeres bailando en una tarima con la mínima cantidad de ropa posible, una chica morocha se le acercó y Quinn se quedó petrificada al ver a una rubia caminando detrás de esta a la que le veía cara conocida.

-_Hola hermosa. ¿Que necesitas? Más bien, ¿qué chica te gusta más para esta noche? ¿Sos nueva? Nunca te vi por acá. _–interrogó con varias preguntas.

_-Emm… sí. Hay una chica que me llamó la atención. ¿Viste esa de allí? _–señaló a la jovencita que había visto antes.

_-Sí. Gissel. Esa sale 350 dólares la hora._

_-Perfecto. La quiero._

_-Antes te tienen que revisar. _–un hombre grandote se acercó a Quinn y le descubrió el arma. La miró incrédulo. Quinn reaccionó y explicó porque llevaba dicho objeto.

_-Por seguridad._ –dijo rápidamente ante la atenta mirada del hombre, demostrando no tenerle miedo.

-_No podes entrar con eso._ –avisó el hombre quitándole el arma y dejándola desarmada y más expuesta que antes.

Quinn vio como el hombre avisaba a otro señor de allí lo que la rubia había llevado para tenerla vigilada.

_-¿Alguna habitación en particular?_ –preguntó un tipo flaco y alto que se encargaba de entregar las llaves de las habitaciones.

-_Sí, la 12 por favor._

_-Perfecto. ¿Por algo en especial?_ –preguntó desconfiado.

_-Mi número favorito._ –respondió convencida de lo que decía.

Quinn entró la habitación y la rubia que había elegido segundos atrás, la rodeo por detrás, comenzó a dejarle besos en el cuello y a bajar las manos acariciándola hasta llegar a la cintura de la animadora. Quinn se estremeció al sentir el contacto.

_-Espera… _-susurró Quinn dándose vuelta y quedando frente a la chica.

_-Lo siento. No me presente. Mi nombre es Gissel. _–trató de ser educada. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas demostrando que le habían dado algún tipo de droga.

-_Yo a vos te conozco… -_dijo convencida la animadora observándola y tratando de recordar de dónde.

-¿_Podemos empezar? Se te va a acabar el tiempo_. –comentó comenzando a quitarle la ropa a la animadora. Quinn no sabía que decir, que hacer, solo miraba como de a poco la muchacha la iba dejando en ropa interior y la comenzaba a besar.

_-No…_ -murmuró apartándose. – _No vengo para esto._

-¿_Y para que venís? Todos vienen para eso._

_-Ya sé quién sos. Gissel… Gissel Malik _–recordó.

_-No. Te estás confundiendo._ –contestó bajando la mirada.

-_Fuimos toda la primaria juntas. No podía no reconocerte._ –hubo un silencio hasta que volvió a hablar. _– Ahora que recuerdo… te buscaban… estabas desaparecida_. –comentó empezando a atar cabos sueltos. –_Te secuestraron. ¿No es así?_ – delicadamente con su mano levantó del mentón a la chica haciendo que la mirase.

_-Shh_ –intentó callar a Quinn. – _Si se enteran que me conoces no vas a salir de acá._

_-Te voy a sacar._

-_No podes. Mejor olvídate que me viste acá y aprovecha de lo que pagaste._

_-¿Vos pensas que voy a pagar para acostarme con una mina? ¿En un prostíbulo? No me conoces…_

_-¿A qué viniste entonces?_

_-Hay algo que tengo que buscar. Vos solo… no hagas nada. Busco lo que vine a buscar y te sacó de acá._ –dijo con firmeza.

_-No Quinn… es peligroso._

_-No te voy a dejar._

Quinn empezó a revolver los cajones, se fijó debajo de la cama, arriba del armario, por detrás de él, por todos los lugares visibles que había en esa habitación y nada. Absolutamente nada. Gissel la miraba confundida y Quinn se maldecía. No encontraba nada, ahí no había nada.

Tal vez era toda una trampa a la que había caído sin darse cuenta. No lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro es que debía sacar ese mismo día de la habitación a esa chica. Era una antigua amiga suya y estaba secuestrada.

Sabía que si regresaba con la policía otro día lo más probable era que la chica ya no estuviera ahí. Tenía que actuar rápido. Descubrió un cuadro que no había visto antes. Era un cuadro de Leonardo Da Vinci, la pintura de la Mona Lisa. Por su cabeza se cruzó que podía llegar a estar detrás de ese cuadro lo que ella tanto buscaba.

Lo quitó con cuidado y descubrió un pequeño agujero en el tapizado marrón. Sin pensarlo metió su dedo, lo empezó a mover hasta poder ir quitándolo de a poco, con el menor ruido posible. Descubrió una caja fuerte. Tenía una contraseña para abrirla y en ese mismo momento recordó que en papel había cuatro números anotados. Tal vez esa era la contraseña, pensó. Introdujo con cuidado los cuatro dígitos y la caja fuerte se abrió, quedando a su vista un nuevo papel, un pergamino. Lo tomó con cuidado y al mismo tiempo que hacía eso una alarma se activó. Alcanzó a colocar el cuadro de nuevo donde estaba justo antes de que entre un tipo armado dispuesto a dispararle. Quinn fue más rápida y se tiró debajo de la cama haciendo que el hombre errase el tiro.

La rubia estaba entrenada y sabía cómo actuar en una situación así. Agarró una piedra de gran tamaño que adornaba la mesita de luz y se la tiró por la cabeza al hombre, dejándolo inconsciente. Sin detenerse a pensarlo le quitó el arma y se colocó detrás de la puerta de la habitación por seguridad pidiéndole a Gissel que hiciera lo mismo.

_-Tenemos que irnos… ya._ –espetó cargando el arma. – _Quédate atrás mío. Ahora voy a pedir refuerzos. _

Marcando solo un número de su celular le avisó a Santana que estaba en problemas. La latina no dudó en avisar rápidamente a la policía y entró al lugar armada y comenzando una guerra de tiros con los tipos que ya estaban allí. Muchas personas que estaban en el prostíbulo salían aterrorizadas.

En apenas unos segundos ya había llegado la policía y Sam iba en busca de Quinn, que se protegía detrás de una pared de los tiros que le tiraba el tipo que minutos antes estaba en la barra del lugar.

El hombre quedó encerrado al recibir un tiro de Quinn en su pierna izquierda, haciendo que termine arrestado junto con dos tipos más. Uno de ellos parecía demasiado importante para la banda de mafiosos.

Cuando se encontró con Sam, Quinn sin que el muchacho se dé cuenta, guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo de su campera de cuero de color marrón oscuro. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y Sam besó la cabeza de su chica.

Gissel seguía en el mismo sitio que la había dejado Quinn. Estaba horrorizada por todo lo que había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, agradecía seguir viva y que Quinn la hubiera sacado de esa calvario. Aunque en parte no entendía mucho por culpa de la droga que llevaba en su cuerpo.

Gissel fue llevada a la comisaria en la que después avisarían a sus padres que había sido encontrada después de un año desaparecida.

Sam se encargó de llevar a Quinn a la casa. Estacionó el auto en frente de la casa de la animadora esperando respuestas que nunca llegaron ni iban a llegar, así que se encargó él de hacer las preguntas.

-¿_Qué hacías ahí?_ –fue directo.

_-Yo… sabía que la tenían a Gissel ahí._ –mintió sin decir la verdadera razón por la que había llegado a aquel lugar.

_-¿Por qué te mandaste sola con Santana? Las podrían haber matado_. –elevó la voz con un tono que demostraba que estaba bastante molesto.

-_Lo siento. Si hacíamos lo mismo que siempre, no íbamos a encontrar a nadie y Gissel seguiría allí. Lo sabes_. –sentenció.

Sam se mordió el labio furioso observando un árbol que estaba empezando a dejar caer sus primeras hojas. El otoño estaba por llegar y se podía empezar a notar por esos pequeños detalles.

-¿_Qué pasa si las matan? ¿Qué hago si les pasa algo?_

_-No pasó nada. Estamos sanas y salvas. Además no me vieron la cara, los únicos que me vieron están detenidos y otro de ellos muerto._

_-Por poco. _–dijo furioso sin mirar a los ojos a su novia. – _¡Maldita sea Quinn!_ –agregó golpeando con la mano el volante de la patrulla. – Seguro que si te vieron y también que ya te tienen marcada.

-_Lo siento._ –volvió a lamentarse. –Pero te aseguro que no nos vieron. Santana entró al mismo tiempo que todos ustedes, y yo solo vi a un par de tipos que luego terminaron muertos y otros arrestados.

_-Solo te pido que no hagas más nada sin consultarme. Solo eso. –_se acercó y depositó un beso en los labios de Quinn. –_Si te pasa algo te juro que me muero_. –confesó recibiendo un beso de Quinn sentido por ambos.

Brittany se abrazaba con Santana. La rubia había corrido al encuentro con la morena después de enterarse del tiroteo en el que había estado presente.

Santana agradecía la presencia de su chica, después de todo lo que había pasado la necesitaba, necesitaba sentir sus besos y la tranquilidad e inocencia que acompañaban siempre a Brittany. Tranquilidad que en ese momento no se notaba debido a los nervios que tenía de poder haber perdido a su chica en ese encuentro violento.

Brittany se negó a dejarla sola, así que ambas se quedaron en la casa de Santana. La vida continuaba y al otro día tendrían clases normalmente. Ambas necesitaban descansar.

* * *

_**Descargo de responsabilidades: El relato es ficticio y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**Dentro de poco voy a hacer el trailer :)**_**  
**_


	11. Capítulo 10

_El rompecabezas_**  
**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**EN LAS NOTICIAS**

El sonido de los pájaros despertaba a Quinn que al mirar el reloj, se hacía consciente de la hora que era. Había faltado a clases y su madre no la había llamado, por culpa de que la noche anterior se había olvidado de poner la alarma.

Se levantó de la cama y siguió el olor a comida recién hecha que se esparcía por toda la casa. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con sus padres mirando el noticiero, en el que salía ella y Santana.

"_**Ambas muchachitas lograron hacer posible el arresto de uno de los criminales más buscado"**_ Ese era el artículo que salía en la pantalla del televisor. Quinn palideció. Pensó en lo que había hablado con Sam y también recordó que el muchacho encargado de las habitaciones en aquel prostíbulo la había visto y no había sido arrestado. Sumándole la noticia que salía en todos los noticieros del país, eso sin dudas iba a dejar en la mira tanto a Santana como a ella en el grupo de mafiosos.

Colocó su mano en la campera y tocó sin querer el pergamino. Ellos sabían que tenía eso y seguramente iban a ir por él.

-_No te llamé porque pensé que ibas a querer descansar._ –Judy interrumpió los pensamientos de su hija.

-_Nos encantó lo que hiciste, fue muy valiente de tu parte._ –interfirió el padre.

_-Sí, pero también peligroso. _–añadió la madre.

_-¿Y las faltas? _–preguntó Quinn sin quitar la mirada de la televisión.

-¿_Viste la noticia? La directora nos dijo que faltaras, era comprensible que estuvieras agotada después de una noche como la de ayer. _–volvió a decir Russel.

_-Te cociné tu comida favorita_. –comentó Judy con una sonrisa.

_-Gracias._ –alcanzó a decir Quinn antes de intentar ponerse en contacto con Santana.

Ocupado. Volvía a llamar y otra vez daba ocupado. Las ganas de matar a Santana se habían apoderado de ella. Pensó que tal vez estaría con Brittany. En el último intento la latina atendió con la voz entrecortada.

_-¿Te interrumpo?_

_-¿Qué te parece? _–fue sarcástica.

_-Lo siento. Pero hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar. _–informó Quinn.

_-Discúlpame Britt._ –Santana se cubrió con una bata de baño y se alejó de su chica para poder hablar tranquila. –_Decime, por suerte ya estábamos por descansar un rato._

_-Lo siento._

_-Deja de disculparte y decime que pasa._

_-Encontré lo que buscábamos… pero no estoy segura de querer seguir con esto. Estamos en todas las noticias y seguro que nos van a querer buscar y vengarse y..._ –hablaba alterada y sin hacer pausas.

_-Tranquilízate Quinn._ –la interrumpió sin dejarla terminar de hablar. – _Lo sé, lo vi. Hablamos en el bar __Mulligans, ¿a las cuatro te parece bien?_

_-Perfecto. Seguí con lo tuyo._ –cortó la llamada y suspiró.

Eran las tres y media de la tarde y Quinn decidió salir a caminar hasta que se cumpliera la hora del encuentro con Santana. En el camino se cruzó a Rachel que iba acompañada de Finn. Ambos se detuvieron para saludarla.

-_Te vi en las noticias. Te felicito._ –dijo Rachel al terminar de saludarla.

_-Ah, eso. Sí, todo el mundo lo vio._ –respondió Quinn.

_-Fue muy valiente de tu parte_. –agregó Finn y cruzó miradas con la animadora.

_-Gracias._ –contestó al cumplido. – _Yo… tengo que verme con Santana. Los dejo._ –se retiró dejando a ambos chicos seguir con lo suyo aunque no tuviera ganas de hacerlo. Rachel se giró y vio como la rubia seguía con su camino. Humedeció sus labios inconscientemente y Finn lo notó.

_-¿Te pasa algo con Quinn?_ –preguntó confundido.

_-No. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_-No, por nada._ –se inclinó para besar a la morena que le correspondió al beso.

Llegó la hora y Quinn entraba en el bar, Santana ya la esperaba sentada en una mesa. La latina hizo seña con su mano a una camarera y ordenó dos cafés.

_-¿Qué encontraste?_

_-Un pergamino._ –se lo entregó.

Una persona a lo lejos les sacaba fotos sin que ninguna de las dos se dé cuenta. Fotos con el pergamino en sus manos.

_-¿Y esto? Dice algo. _–susurró.

"_**En el callejón de salida a Sprift algo te llamará la atención entre los ladrillos, esa será la nueva pista al tesoro".**_ Ambas muchachas quedaron con la boca abierta al ver escrita la palabra tesoro. Ninguna sabía detrás de que estaban, ahora sí. Era de un tesoro.

Se miraron sin comprender nada. Quinn tragó pesadamente y Santana reaccionó escondiendo el pergamino justo en el momento que la camarera aparecía con el pedido.

-_Debemos abandonar esto. El que mató a Kevin ya está preso._

_-Sí, pero es un tesoro Quinn. ¡Maldita sea! Hay que ir tras él._

_-Yo me abro. _–dijo sacando un billete de su billetera y tirándolo arriba de la mesa dispuesta a retirarse. Santana la detuvo.

-_Está bien. Nos abrimos. Pero quédate a tomar el café._ –Quinn asintió y volvió a tomar asiento.

Pasaron aproximadamente cinco semanas desde el día en el que habían descubierto que estaban tras un tesoro. Era sábado por la noche y se juntarían en el nuevo boliche llamado Revolution.

Puck se divertía bailando con Quinn y Sam sonreía desde la barra. Puck era un gran amigo de Sam y no le interesaba que bailase con su chica.

Por otro lado Rachel moría de celos y todavía no comprendía por qué. Bailaba con Finn que hacia lo posible para moverse aunque era irremediable, el chico era un desastre bailando.

Santana sonreía mientras bailaba con Spencer, sabía que la cantante se estaba muriendo de celos al ver bailar a Puck con Quinn y no ser ella la que estuviera bailando con la animadora.

Aria provocaba a Spencer mientras bailaba con Brittany. Antes de retirarse para ir al baño, le guiñó el ojo a Spencer, que no dudó en seguirla y dejar a Santana bailando con la novia.

-_Pensé que no habías entendido la indirecta_. –Spencer sonrió. Amaba cuando Aria la provocaba pero sabía que eso no iba a terminar bien. Ambas tenían demasiado alcohol ya en la sangre.

-_Me encantas._ –susurró comenzando a besar el cuello de la jovencita, la giró dejándola frente a ella y la alzó para luego meterla en una de las puertas del baño.

Los besos se volvían pasionales y Aria colocaba su mano por debajo de la remera al cuerpo que tenía Spencer. El alcohol se hacía notar y un golpe en la puerta hizo reaccionar a las chicas.

_-Ocupado –_ alcanzó a decir Aria con la voz agitada.

-_Puck tiene que soplar las velas. Apúrense._ –Santana sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que las dos chicas estaban haciendo. Y las dos muchachas se quedaron pálidas al escuchar a Santana hablar en plural. Las había descubierto. Sabía que ambas estaban en ese habitáculo del baño.

El enrojecimiento brotó en los cachetes de Aria y Spencer sonrió al ver lo tierna que era cuando se sonrojaba.

_-No sabe nada. –_dijo Spencer tratando de evitar el sonrojamiento en la más pequeña_._

_-Habló en plural._

_-Tranquila._ –Spencer sonrió. _– Mejor vámonos. Puck va a cortar la torta sin nosotras._ –volvió a sonreír.

La noche avanzaba y todos bailaban sin control. Sam era el que más controlado estaba. Era el más grande y el más maduro en ese sentido. Rachel ya actuaba sin pensarlo, se acercó a Quinn que estaba dada vuelta bailando con Santana.

_-Puedo bailar mucho mejor que la latina._ –le susurró de forma provocativa.

-_Ah, ¿sí?_ –Quinn le siguió el juego. –_Demuéstramelo._ –Santana sonreía al ver la escena.

Rachel la tomó de la cintura y empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música. Finn estaba entretenido bailando con Spencer que no paraba de reír tratando de enseñarle los pasos al chico.

_-¿Ves que bailo mucho mejor?_ –murmuró Rachel acercándose peligrosamente a Quinn.

_-Lo veo._ –susurró sonriente.

_-¿Me permitís a esta dama?_ –interrumpió Sam, tomando de la cintura a Quinn para sacarla a bailar. Rachel suspiró frustrada y se dispuso a pedir otro trago más de los que ya se había tomado en toda la noche. –_Estás borracha_. –susurró Sam con tono gracioso produciendo la risa de Quinn.

-_No. No lo estoy._ –dijo en tono extraño.

_-Tu forma de hablar… estás borracha amor._ –el rubio volvió a sonreír.

_-Ya vuelvo. Me voy a pedir un trago._

_-¿Otro? Vas a terminar peor. _–dijo tratando de convencerla pero no lo consiguió.

_-Ya vuelvo._ –volvió a repetir y Sam decidió ponerse a bailar con una amiga de Puck.

Quinn llegó a la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes esperando a que la bartender le sirva un trago.

_-Dame el trago más fuerte y nuevo que tengas._ –pidió Quinn.

_-¿Mal de amores?_ –preguntó la muchacha detrás de la barra.

_-No. En realidad sí._ –se corrigió. – _¿Ves a ese rubio de allá?_ –señaló a su novio. –_Es mi novio. Lo amo, pero no sé si como antes._

_-¿Confundida?_ –volvió a preguntar mientras comenzaba a preparar el trago.

-_Hay alguien… sí. Pero no estoy segura de lo que siento por esa persona. Creo que me gusta, pero es algo imposible. Nunca me daría bola._

_-Me extraña que pienses así._ –hizo una pausa. –_ Mírate, rubia de ojos claros con una mirada que enamoras a cualquiera. Incluso a mí, que soy mujer._ –bromeó la bartender.

_-Gracias. ¿Qué es?_ –preguntó señalando el trago.

_-Un nuevo trago. –hizo una pausa. – ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Quinn._

_-Genial. Entonces tenes el placer de tomar el primer Quinn que sirvo._

_-¿Le pusiste mi nombre al trago? _–preguntó divertida.

-_Así es_. –confirmó.

_-Mmm_ –saboreó el trago. – _Me gusta._

-_Entonces ya cumplí con mi parte. Divertite y termina bien la noche._ –la bartender seguía atendiendo a las personas que iban a pedir tragos y Quinn se levantó del bar sonriente.

Cuando alzó la vista vio como Rachel iba derecho al baño con un gesto extraño como si estuviera enojada. Pensó en que Finn había podido haberle hecho algo. La siguió sin detenerse a pensarlo, quería saber que le causaba su mal humor.

_-Rachel… ¿Te pasa algo?_ –preguntó Quinn preocupada.

_-¿No te das cuenta de lo que me pasa?_

_-No, lo siento. _–respondió y Rachel sonrió falsamente mirando el suelo.

_-¿No te da vergüenza andar coqueteando con la bartender mientras está tu novio en el mismo lugar?_

_-¿Qué decís Rachel? _–preguntó confundida.

_-Olvídalo._

_-No, ahora quiero que me des una explicación de por qué me dijiste eso. –_Quinn la miraba seria. –En todo caso si lo estoy haciendo es problema mío y de mi novio. –sentenció y Rachel la fulminó con la mirada.

_-Sam me dijo que te avise que ya nos estamos por ir. –_interrumpió Santana entrando al baño. Miró a ambas muchachas notando la tensión en el ambiente.

_-Claro._ –respondió la animadora sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a la cantante en ningún momento.

* * *

**_Descargo de responsabilidades:_ Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Es un relato ficticio.**

* * *

**_Pronto el trailer._**


	12. Capítulo 11

_El rompecabezas_

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**PESADILLAS**

Los pájaros anunciaban que era hora de levantarse. Un día nuevo, en el que Quinn se colocaba la chaqueta de policía, su arma en el lugar indicado y salía lista para ocupar su puesto, el mismo puesto que tenía Santana.

Unas tostadas con un café con leche fueron su desayuno, para luego conducir hasta el departamento policial.

Un saludo con la mano y Santana le devolvía el gesto. Ansiosa por ponerse a charlar con la joven.

– _Hey…_ –murmuró Santana.

– _Hola, ¿cómo estás? _–respondió Quinn.

– _¿Te pasa algo?_

– _No, solo que no dormí bien. Nada más._

– _¿Estas segura que es solo eso?_ –cuestionó Santana.

Quinn había tenido una pesadilla, en la que una de las protagonistas de ella era Rachel. En el sueño, un encapuchado terminaba con la vida de Rachel cuando la apuñalaba en el estómago.

Una imagen que la había dejado mal, se había levantado asustada sin poder dejar de pensar en ella. En sí, estaba bien. Se había ido mentalizando y entrando en razón de que solo era una pesadilla.

Rachel seguía viva, y no había muerto por su culpa.

El pequeño enfrentamiento que había tenido con la cantante en el bar ya había sido olvidado, todo se había justificado con que ambas estaban pasadas de copas.

Ya era de nuevo viernes, había pasado toda la semana con Sam. El muchachito le había prometido que se iba a ocupar más de la relación que de tanto trabajo, y había dejado de lado todo para pasar más tiempo con su novia.

Quinn estaba contenta, lo tenía a Sam con ella la mayoría del tiempo y vivía locuras que ya estaba extrañando.

Sam la sorprendió cada día de la semana con un ramo de rosas entre manos, dejando a una Quinn maravillada con el gesto que tenía el muchachito.

A Rachel la había cruzado en la escuela y había hablado poco y nada con ella en el transcurso de esa semana. Solo el miércoles habían ido a tomar un café juntas para terminar de hacer una tarea.

La morocha parecía encantada con Finn. Se la veía contenta y sonriente en los pasillos del colegio.

Quinn la observaba, Rachel parecía enamorada del jugador de fútbol. Tal vez se equivocaba y no era tan así. A ella no le hacía gracia que Finn estuviera saliendo con la morena, no por él, sino por Rachel.

Pero verla tan sonriente y agarrada de la mano con el joven en el estacionamiento le hizo pensar que tal vez él era para ella, a lo mejor se equivocaba con el chico.

Los instintos Fabray rara vez fallaban, pero tal vez esta era la excepción y estaba equivocada con respecto a ellos dos.

Santana dejaba descansar el arma en una de las mesas del galpón. Observo a lo lejos a una particular rubia, una rubia que le había robado el corazón. Brittany corrió al encuentro y Santana la abrazó alzándola para luego depositar un beso apasionado sobre sus labios.

Quinn veía la escena a lo lejos y sonreía. Le daba ternura, se notaba que se querían mucho. Por un momento envidio esa situación, pensó en Rachel, pero al instante se dio cuenta de su pensamiento y se quedó confusa. ¿Por qué no se había imaginado con Sam en esa situación? ¿Qué tenía que ver Rachel?

Brittany saludó con energía a Quinn, haciendo que deje atrás sus pensamientos y esta vez sí piense en Sam, su novio.

Podría pensar que tenía una conexión telepática con el chico, segundos antes estaba pensando en él y ahora aparecía abriendo la puerta del galpón para adentrarse en él y fundirse en un abrazo y un consiguiente beso con la rubia.

Quinn volvía a sonreír y Sam bromeaba con Santana abrazándola y alzándola del suelo. La latina se hacía la dura, pero quería muchísimo al joven, era su compañero de trabajo y además el novio de su mejor amiga. Que era simpático y amistoso también ayudaba mucho para que ella lo quiera como lo hacía.

Sam había puesto su casa para realizar una fiesta, con sus amigos y los amigos de las chicas. Estaban incluidos Rachel, Santana, Finn, Puck…

Unas cajas de Cerveza, otras de Gancia, y muchas bebidas más ya estaban acomodadas perfectamente en la habitación de atrás de la casa de Sam. Ahí guardaba siempre las cosas antes de realizar una fiesta.

A la cantidad de personas que se invitaba, la casa era lo suficientemente grande como para que quepan todos sin ningún problema.

Las primeras en llegar habían sido Spencer que venía en compañía de Aria. Spencer sonrió a Quinn que ya estaba enterada de la situación que ambas estaban viviendo. A diferencia de Sam, que hizo un gesto de confusión en su rostro al verlas tomadas de la mano mientras ingresaban a la casa.

Rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Quinn, esperando que le explicase que pasaba entre ambas jóvenes. Pero la animadora solo le sonrió y lo besó, dejándolo igual de confundido que antes, o más al ver la reacción de Quinn. Como si estaba enterada de algo que él no sabía.

Las dos chicas habían decidido ir dos horas antes para ayudar a preparar las cosas para la fiesta. Pero no todo salió como lo había planeado Sam. Una tormenta hacía vibrar la casa, se sentía como caían con violencia las gotas de agua sobre el suelo.

La tormenta parecía que no iba a cesar y Sam se vio obligado a tener que suspender la fiesta y pasarla para otra fecha. Decidió marcar los números de los invitados e ir llamándolos para avisarles.

A pesar de la lluvia, el timbre volvió a sonar, apareciendo detrás de la puerta Rachel, con una botella de vino muy fino. Quinn sonrió por inercia y Sam la miro confundido al ver como ambas chicas se sonreían y miraban fijamente.

Le restó importancia. Tomo la botella que había traído Rachel y la colocó en el pequeño bar que tenía en una esquina de la casa. No terminó de colocarla en su lugar que de nuevo el timbre le avisaba la llegada de otra persona, detrás de ella Brittany, Santana y Puck esperaban ansiosos para entrar.

Finn no iba a ir, al igual que los demás invitados que ya estaban avisados de la suspensión de dicha fiesta. Los demás habían llegado antes de que Sam hubiera podido llamarle para avisarles que se cancelaba. No los iba a echar y ya que estaban ahí, iban a encontrar alguna forma de divertirse.

– _Vamos a cenar pollo, ¿a alguien no le gusta?_ –preguntó Sam amablemente.

– _Soy vegetariana._ –informó Rachel.

– _Yo también._ –interrumpió Quinn sonriéndole. – _Te cocino algo para vos también._

– _No quiero molestar… _

– _No lo haces. Podes ayudarme en la cocina, el pollo lo tiene que traer el repartidor así que..._

– _Claro. Va a ser un gusto. _– sonrió.

Aria estaba sentada en un sillón entretenida con un juego que tenía el celular de Spencer. La tenista sonreía al verla renegar por no poder pasar el nivel 7.

En una distracción Spencer logró quitarle el celular a Aria. La muchachita sin darse cuenta de que había más invitados no dudó en tirarse arriba de Spencer para quitárselo. Ella sonrió y Aria miró fugazmente sus labios. La cercanía en la que estaban no era buena para ninguna de las dos.

Santana vio todo y las miradas que ambas se lanzaban. Sonrió y se llevó a Puck para otra sala y así poder dejarlas a las dos tranquilas.

Rachel y Quinn estaban en la cocina viendo que iban a preparar. Sam había tenido que ir a buscar la comida porque el repartidor no iba a poder llevarla por culpa de la lluvia. Habían quedado en el living Aria y Spencer jugando en el sillón. Santana se había llevado a Puck al patio, metiéndole la excusa que le quería fumar y adentro no iba a poder hacerlo. Si había algo que Sam odiaba era el olor a cigarrillo.

– _Hoy estás hermosa._ –susurró Spencer antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

– _Sos peor que los hombres en lo chamuyera._ –Aria se recompuso y sentó bien en el sillón. – _No es recomendable que me quites el celular si estoy jugando con él._ –aconsejó.

– _Quería que me prestes atención._ –confesó y Aria apagó el celular para meterlo en su bolsillo.

– _Vos también estás hermosa._ –miró para atrás, y luego de comprobar que estaban solas junto sus labios con los de la chica.

– _Tus besos son… woo. Nunca conocí a alguien que bese mejor._

– _Seguro…_ – volvió a quitar el celular de su bolsillo.

– _De verdad. Muero por volverte a besar. Sos como mi adicción._

– _¿Si?_

– _Sí._ –afirmó y volvió a besarla. – _¿Porque miras para atrás?_

– _Compruebo de que no nos vea nadie._

– _¿Y qué más da si lo hacen?_ –Aria frunció la entreceja. – _Te amo y no me da miedo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos._

– _Ya lo sé… solo que… no estoy preparada para que todos lo sepan._

– _Yo también tengo miedo. Me da miedo el qué dirán y… solo sé que cuando estoy con vos me siento segura y me da igual lo que piensen._

– _Me encanta estar con vos. Pero por ahora que quede entre nosotras…_

– _Claro. Cuando estés lista lo vamos a decir juntas, ¿sí?_

– _Gracias… por ser así. Por quererme y esperarme._

– _Gracias a vos por ser tan perfecta._

Spencer apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de Aria y la besó delicadamente. El beso se alargó más de lo que debería haber sido y Sam las descubrió al igual que Brittany.

Sam abrió la boca sorprendido por encontrarlas así, a diferencia de Britt, él no se esperaba que ambas chicas tuviesen algo que amistad. El ruido de la puerta las hizo sobresaltar a ambas y Sam tocio avisando que había llegado la comida.

El rostro de Aria palideció y miró rápidamente a Spencer. Ella bajo la cabeza y humedeció sus labios.

– _No es lo que piensan…_ –se defendió.

– _Está bien Aria. No hace falta que lo ocultes… hacen linda pareja._ –Sam sonrió a Spencer que agradeció las palabras del joven.

Antes de irse para el comedor, el rubio le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Spencer. Brittany decidió seguir los pasos del chico.

– No van a decir nada… – Spencer trató de tranquilizar a Aria. – _Brittany y Santana también salen, pero solo lo sabemos nosotros._

– _¿Santana es…?_

– _La novia de Brittany._

– _No me lo esperaba. Aunque las veía muy cariñosas._

– _¿Ves? No tiene nada de malo Aria. _

– _Vamos a ayudar para poner la mesa. _–No respondió y se levantó dejando a Spencer mirándola confundida.

Brittany observo toda la escena desde lejos y cuando vio a Aria dejar sola a Spence, aprovecho para sentarse a su lado.

– _Dale tiempo. _–espetó en voz baja mientras acariciaba el hombro de la morocha.

– _Intento Britt… pero es complicado. Para mí tampoco es fácil. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se lo van a tomar mis padres cuando se enteren._

– _Tranquila, todo a su debido tiempo._

– _No sé qué hacer. _–musitó desganada.

– _Con Santana decidimos hacerlo oficial._

– _¿Si? Eso es bueno. _–sonrió y abrazó a la chica.

– _Lo es… Vamos a decirlo el día de mi cumpleaños._

Santana aparecía por detrás mirándolas extrañada por el abrazo que se estaban brindando.

– _Hey Hastings. Esa es chica es mía. Vos quédate con la enana. _–Sentenció y Spencer la miró confundida.

– _¿Rachel?_

– _No, la otra enana. Las vi besándose, no hace falta que lo escondan. _–confirmó lo que Spence se esperaba._ – No me mires así. Deberían ser más cuidadosas si no querían que me enterara._

– _Somos amigas._

– _Como vos digas. _–Santana rodó los ojos.

– _Déjala San… _– Interfirió Brittany.

– _Lo siento Hastings._

– _Te tiene controlada la rubia. _– Spencer sonrió pícaramente.

– _Vamos a ver si a vos no te pasa lo mismo con la morochita que viene por allí. _–La latina señaló con la mirada a Aria que estaba ajena de todo.

Quinn se entretenía con Rachel en la cocina mientras hacían una tarta de verdura.

– _Ayer soñé con vos…_ – Espetó sin darle importancia.

– _¿Qué soñaste?_ –preguntó a penas con un hilo de voz y Quinn se giró para colocarse frente a ella.

– _Algo feo._

– _Contame. _–pidió.

– _Te mataban… por mi culpa. Te juro que si te llega a pasar algo yo me muero._

– _¿Darías la vida por mí?_ –preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

– _Si es necesario lo haría._ –respondió acercándose más a ella.

Estaban tan cerca que podía sentirse la respiración. No hicieron otra cosa que mirarse a los ojos aunque ambas eran conscientes de que algo estaba pasando entre las dos.

Sam las interrumpió entrando en la cocina. La sonrisa que llevaba se disfumó cuando las vio en esa situación.

– _La comida ya está._ –espetó Quinn al ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Tomó la tarta y pasó por el costado de Rachel sin mirarla a los ojos.

– _¿Pasa algo Rachel?_ –preguntó Sam con cierta maldad.

– _No, ¿vamos?_ –Rachel pasó al lado de Sam para irse al comedor.

El rubio no era tarado y se daba cuenta de que lo que estaba sospechando del primer momento tal vez no era una locura. Cada vez pasaban más cosas que le demostraban que había algo más entre su novia y esa morocha.

* * *

**_Descargo de responsabilidades:_ Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Es un relato ficticio.**

* * *

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Sábado.**


	13. Capítulo 12

_El rompecabezas_

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**LUNES SIN CLASES**

Rachel utilizaba su bicicleta elíptica cuando el ruido de un mensaje la interrumpía. Se bajó del aparato y lo tomó sonriendo al ver que se trataba de un mensaje de texto por parte de Finn.

**Como hoy no hay clases me gustaría que nos veamos. ¿Qué te parece a las cinco? **_**–Finn.**_

**Perfecto. **_**–Rachel**_**.**

**Te paso a buscar a esa hora, estate lista. Tengo una sorpresa para vos. **_**–Finn.**_

**¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?**_** –Rachel.**_

Finn sonrió al leer el mensaje y respondió rápidamente.

**Si te digo qué es deja de ser una sorpresa. No seas ansiosa.**_** –Finn.**_

**Tenes razón. Me voy a tener que quedar con la intriga hasta que te vea. **_**–Rachel.**_

**Nos vemos más tarde. **_**–Finn.**_

Rachel leyó el mensaje con una amplia sonrisa y luego guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Observó el reloj comprobando que eran las diez de la mañana, suspiró y volvió a subirse a la bicicleta dispuesta a seguir con su rutina diaria.

Quinn observaba una vidriera de un negocio, no podía quitarle los ojos a una remera de su banda favorita, Coldplay. Le había encantado, era de color negra. Tenía estampada una imagen de los cuatro integrantes vestidos de negro con la mirada desafiante y el nombre de la banda en grande arriba de ellos.

Suspiró.

Deseaba comprársela. Tal vez en otro momento.

Un susurro detrás de ella la hizo sobresaltar. Instantáneamente sacó el arma y apuntó a la persona que ahora estaba delante de ella.

– _Me hiciste asustar._ –Refunfuñó Quinn mientras guardaba su arma.

– _Lo siento._ –Se disculpó Santana.

Quinn rascó su cabeza mientras observaba a Santana pensativa.

– _¿Vos no tendrías que estar trabajando?_

Santana negó con la cabeza.

– _Te recuerdo que tengo mi día libre._ –Le recordó con una sonrisa. – _¿No se supone que debes estar cuidando el negocio?_

Quinn se encogió de hombros y dirigió la mirada otra vez a la remera negra que vestía a uno de los maniquís del negocio.

– _Odio tener que hacer guardia._ –protestó.

– _¿Hasta qué hora tenes que estar?_

La rubia suspiró pesadamente y se formó una mueca de disgusto.

– _Hasta las cuatro._ –respondió mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la vereda.

Santana la miró tiernamente y tomó asiento al lado de ella.

– _¿Qué haces?_ –preguntó al ver que Santana se sentaba a su lado.

– _Te acompaño. Por lo menos conmigo no te vas a aburrir._ –sonrió y Quinn le agradeció el gesto con una dulce sonrisa.

Spencer observó su reloj que marcaba las 15:30hs de ese fresco día. El otoño había llegado y las hojas caían de los árboles dejando toda la vereda llena de ellas.

Ella jugueteaba con su anillo mientras caminaba nerviosa dispuesta a tocar la puerta de la casa de Aria. Esta vez era distinto, más allá de que había visitado en su antigua casa a la morocha, antes eran solo amigas, ahora se había formado algo más entre ellas.

Observó su reloj por quinta vez consecutiva. Suspiró.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió a Aria. Estaba sentada en su sillón favorito de Armani mirando la serie de TV llamada Girls. Miró a la puerta indecisa. Se peinó como pudo y se acomodó su remera.

Abrió la puerta y una sonrisa se le formó en su rostro.

– _Hola…_ – Susurró Spence.

– _Hola… _– Respondió Aria. – ¿Pasas? Hace frío afuera.

Spencer se adentró en la casa con timidez.

– _Mis padres no están._ – Dijo Aria para tranquilidad de Spencer.

– _Ok…_ – sonrió.

– _¿Queres tomar algo?_ –preguntó amablemente.

– _Un vaso de agua estaría bien._

– Ya te lo traigo.

Aria se dirigió a la cocina, sacó una botella de agua de la heladera y vertió el contenido en un vaso.

Spencer no podía quedarse quieta, así que decidió darle un vistazo a la casa. Un portarretrato le llamó la atención, a decir verdad, lo que le había llamado la atención era la foto que estaba en él. Se acercó a ella y la tomó con sus manos.

Eran ellas. Aria tenía su mechón rosa como en aquellos tiempos, llevaba un vestido azul oscuro. A su lado izquierdo estaba Rachel, con su suéter rojo que tenía bordado un reno en el medio de él. Del lado derecho de Aria se encontraba Spencer, con una camisa abierta dejando lucir la remera que estaba debajo de ella que decía la palabra "Friends". Las tres estaban sonrientes, abrazadas y posando para la foto.

Podía recordar el día que había sido tomada. Si mal no recordaba era de un día en el que habían ido de campamento juntas. El padre de Rachel se había ofrecido a llevarlas y ellas habían quedado encantadas.

Observaba detenidamente a foto.

Ellas no habían cambiado mucho.

Spencer seguía vistiendo con sus variadas clases de camisas, al igual que Aria seguía llevando sus diversos vestidos. Rachel ya no utilizaba tanto esos suéteres como antes, pero aun así los seguía usando, y seguía vistiendo de esa forma loca que ella solía hacerlo.

Aria tosió quitando los recuerdos de la cabeza de Spencer. Ella se dio la media vuelta y la miró con una sonrisa de tristeza.

Extrañaba esos tiempos. Se había perdido tanto en esos últimos años. Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus dos amigas, con la que una de ellas ahora sentía algo más.

– _Gracias…_

– _Eran buenas épocas. _–murmuró Aria. – _Pero ahora crecimos… y todo cambió._

Spencer hizo una mueca y colocó el portarretrato en su lugar.

– _Nosotras cambiamos… _– levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada de Aria.

– _No creo que sea lo conveniente que sigamos haciendo esto. _– Spencer la miró sin decir nada. – _No quiero perder tu amistad… _– susurró.

– _No lo vas a hacer. _–afirmó.

– _¿Y si solo estamos confundidas? ¿Y si después nos damos cuenta de que no sentimos nada? _– Hizo una pausa. – _No estoy segura de lo que siento ahora mismo. _– Balbuceó.

– _Aria… las cosas entre nosotras nunca van a volver a ser como antes. _–Sentenció.

– _Podemos intentarlo… _

– _¡Tuvimos sexo!_ – Rió irónicamente. – E_s imposible que actuemos como si nunca paso nada. _–mordió su labio inferior.

– _No quiero lastimarte… y siento que lo voy a hacer._ –frunció sus labios.

– _Te conozco. Sé que sos incapaz de hacer algo que me dañe._

– _Lo siento Spence… _– Spencer cerró sus parpados con fuerza. – _Te quiero… mucho._ – Humedeció sus labios. – _Pero no estoy segura de querer intentar algo ahora._

– _Está bien. Yo…_ – Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla y la limpió rápidamente. –_Creo que fue un gran error haber venido hasta acá._

– _Spencer…_

– _No Aria… mejor déjalo así._ – Sujetó su campera y se retiró de la casa dejando a Aria parada en la mitad del living.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Agradecía estar sola en su casa.

Se acostó en su cama y sin poder contenerse empezó a llorar. Era una idiota. Lo único que quería era no lastimar a Spencer y era lo que terminaba de hacer.

Se maldecía como nunca. Ezra seguía rondando por su mente y no quería darle falsas esperanzas a la tenista. No mentía cuando decía que la quería, después de todo había sido su amiga por mucho tiempo. Tal vez nunca tendría que haber pasado nada, tal vez había sido todo un grave error.

No lo sabía. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, y aunque la chica no lo sabía, a Aria siempre le había dado curiosidad la muchachita.

A lo mejor era porque Spencer siempre salía con chicos guapos y ella pensaba que algo debía tener para conquistarlos. Alguna que otra vez había mirado a la joven como algo más que una amiga, pero al instante trataba de quitarse sus pensamientos diciendo que eso no podía ser posible.

Si no hubiera conocido nunca a Ezra y le hubiese ocurrido lo que le pasó con Spencer, no hubiera tenido dudas de lanzarse a un abismo si era necesario. De probar, y quien dice, ponerse de novia.

A Ezra lo quería mucho, más allá de lo que le había hecho no podía dejar de pensar en él. Con él había perdido la virginidad y amado realmente por primera vez. Había tenido otros novios, sí, pero de ninguno se había llegado a enamorar como lo había hecho de aquel chico.

Con Spencer era distinto, pero no podía negar que desde que se había reencontrado con ella algo le había hecho cosquillas en su estómago. Estaba más radiante que la última vez, más grande, más madura. Con su sonrisa cautivadora de siempre y su camisa desarreglada.

Cuando estaba con ella a solas moría por besarla, pero temía hacerlo. Lo que había pasado esa noche de lluvia todavía lo recordaba con una sonrisa. Aunque lo negase, ella quería que pasara. Lo había disfrutado, incluso más que con Ezra.

Pero ahí aparecía el problema, sus padres. ¿Qué pasaría si dijera que estaba enamorada de Spencer? ¿Qué estaba de novia con ella? Probablemente la echarían de la casa y no lo aceptarían. Su hermano menor, Mike, la odiaría por ser así. En la escuela la mirarían raro y nada sería como antes.

Suspiró y una nueva lágrima cayó por su rostro.

Si ella saldría de nuevo con Ezra tal vez sus padres lo aceptasen. Después de todo él era un chico y no una chica, más allá de tener unos siete años más que ella.

El sonido de su móvil la sacó de su nube pensativa.

Agarró el celular de la mesita de luz y abrió el mensaje. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver de quien se trataba. Se sentó en la cama para leer mejor el mensaje, y sí, era de Ezra.

**Tenemos que hablar. ¿En el museo de artes a las seis? –Ezra.**

**Claro. –Aria.**

Otra vez se confundía. Se lamentaba luego de responder el mensaje. Ella debía estar corriendo a Spencer y decirle que si la quería pero que tenía miedo, pero no. En cambio aceptaba las escusas que Ezra le diría para que la perdonase.

– _¿Te llevo a tu casa?_ –Preguntaba Santana luego de que Quinn terminase su horario de trabajo.

– _Gracias… pero quería pasar por la casa de Rachel._

– _Ah._ –respondió mirando a la rubia con el ceño fruncido. – _¿Estás segura de que no te pasa nada con Rachel?_

– _Como la tenes con eso. ¡No!_ –respondió a la vez que miraba el frente.

– _Te llevo. Y después me voy para mi casa._

– _Gracias Santana pero…_

– _No acepto peros._ –sonrió.

– _Está bien._ –se resignó. – _Gracias por acompañarme hoy. Sin vos hubiera sido un total aburrimiento._

– _Para eso están las amigas… ¿No? _–mordió levemente el hombro de Quinn y sonrió.

Quinn bajaba del auto de la latina y caminaba directo a la casa de la morena. Tocó timbre dos veces y esperó detrás de la puerta.

Rachel abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Llevaba un vestido corto de color púrpura. Se asombró al descubrir a la rubia tras la puerta, ella no era la persona que estaba esperando.

– _Hola._ –saludó Quinn.

– _Hola Quinn. _–devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

– _Yo… bueno, quería invitarte a tomar algo. Hace mucho que no vamos a tomar un café y charlamos en algún lugar distinto a la escuela. _–espetó con la esperanza de que la chica aceptase.

– _Me encantaría._ – Quinn sonrió. – _Pero… _

Finn estacionaba el auto en la puerta de la casa de Rachel. Bajó su vidrió y le sonrió haciéndole seña a la chica.

Santana que estaba estacionada en la esquina, veía toda la escena.

– _Lo siento Quinn. Finn me espera._ –la miró apenada.

– _Claro… otro día será entonces._ –mordió su labio nerviosa. – Nos vemos Rachel. – Se dio la media vuelta para irse hacia su casa, no sin antes ver como la morocha se subía al auto de su ex.

Santana arrancó el auto y siguió a Quinn.

– _Subite._ –ordenó Santana cuando lograba alcanzar a Quinn con su auto.

– _¿Qué haces acá?_ –preguntó al ser consciente de que la chica no se había ido como le había dicho.

– _Te esperé. Y veo que no te funcionó tu táctica._ –sonrió de medio lado. – _¿Vas a subir?_ – Quinn suspiró y subió del lado del acompañante.

– _¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?_

– _Quise decir que la morocha prefirió irse con tu ex a quedarse con vos._

– _Sos una idiota._ –refunfuñó.

– _Yo te hubiera preferido a vos, sos mucho más guapa que ese jugador de fútbol._

– _Si seguís con ese tema me bajo ya mismo del auto._ –Amenazó y Santana rió. – _No seas chiquilina._

– _Me cansé._ –amagó a abrir la puerta.

– _¡Espera!_ – Gritó Santana. – No te molesto más. Pero por favor no me rompas el auto. –Suspiró y Quinn sonrió.

– _Era broma. Nunca rompería tu auto. Sé que es como un tesoro para vos._

– _Hablando de tesoro… _

– _Santana no empieces. _

– _Sos sexy con el uniforme de policía. – _Espetó con una sonrisa pícara y Quinn sonrió desviando la vista.

Santana era experta en decir cosas para cambiar de tema y que no la terminasen regañando. Quinn la conocía y siempre reía por sus ocurrencias.

– _A vos también te queda sexy. –_respondió con una sonrisa.

– _Gracias por el halago rubia. _–sonrió y con Quinn comenzaron a reír, haciendo que la rubia se olvidase del mal momento que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**_Descargo de responsabilidades:_ Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Es un relato ficticio.**

* * *

******PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Sábado. **

* * *

******Espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado el trailer :D Acepto críticas, ideas y demás. Buen finde!**


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**ASESINO SUELTO **

– _Malas noticias. El que asesinó a Kevin está suelto. _– sentenció Sam arrojando un papel arriba de su escritorio marrón con detalles en blanco.

– _¿Cómo sabes eso? _– preguntó Quinn alterada.

– _Comparamos lo que calzan y ninguno calza 42, además sus zapatillas no coinciden con la huella._

– _¿Y cómo eran sus zapatillas?_

– _Nike, tamaño 42, son las últimas que salieron a la venta._

– _¿Entonces no tenemos nada?_

– _No. Los prisioneros dicen que no tienen idea de quién lo mató._

– _Sam… esto está mal. ¿Y si nos vio en el bar?_

– _¿A vos y a Santana? – _La rubia asintió_ – Eso es lo más probable._

– _¡Dios! Nos va a querer matar._

– _Hay dos opciones. La primera es que al ver que todos sus amiguitos están detenidos se largue de la ciudad, y la segunda es que busque venganza._

– _¿Y si llega a pasar la segunda opción?_

– _Tenemos que estar preparados. _– sentenció. – _Te dije que no te metieras en el caso y lo hiciste._

– _Siento que hay algo más detrás de todo esto._

– _Sí, hay mucha mafia detrás y no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados después de lo que hicimos._

– _Si no los lanzábamos ahora no estarían todos esos tipos en la cárcel._

– _Tenes razón. Pero no lo pienso consentir… lo que hiciste te podría haber salido caro. Es más, todavía corres peligro._

– _Sam… ya estoy demasiado metida en esto y ahora no pienso salirme hasta no terminar con lo que empecé._

– _¡Te van a matar! – _elevó la voz levantándose de su silla_ – Y no te lo digo solamente como policía, te lo digo como tu novio que no piensa perderte por culpa de esto. _– se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cara dulcemente. – _Te amo, y me muero si te pasa algo._

Quinn lo observó a los ojos por un momento. Humedeció sus labios y cerrando los ojos con pesadez quitó las manos del joven con brusquedad.

– _Lo siento. _–se alejó del muchacho y caminó directo a la puerta._ – No pienso dejarlo. –Sentenció de espaldas saliendo del despacho._

Finn caminaba por detrás de Rachel al mismo tiempo que le tapaba los ojos con sus manos. Un beso en la mejilla de la morena fue la causa de su sonrojamiento seguido de una sonrisa.

– _¿Ya llegamos? _–preguntó nerviosa.

– _Ya casi… ¿ansiosa?_

– _Algo. – _susurró con una tímida sonrisa.

El muchacho quitó con cuidado sus manos.

Rachel parpadeó despacio y terminó abriendo sus ojos.

Delante de ella podía ver un living, con unos sillones finos en cada esquina y el televisor plasma de un tamaño extraordinariamente grande. El ambiente olía a un perfume varonil de Lacoste que te hipnotizaba, dulce y rico.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un tapizado de color azul marino y el suelo parecía una alfombra gigante por lo suave y esponjoso que era.

Unas tenues luces color verde daban la sensación de estar en una disco, pero privada.

Cuadros de obras famosas colgaban por las paredes y en la mesa de café aparecían dos velas rojas prendidas.

– _Seguime. _– espetó invitándola a pasar al comedor. _– Podes ir tomando asiento. – _sonrió y corrió sutilmente la silla de la mesa.

– _Gracias._

– _¿Te gusta el sushi?_

Rachel frunció una ceja.

– _¡Diablos! Olvidé que eras vegetariana. _– susurró esto último apenado.

– _Finn… no hay problema. No tenía mucho hambre._

– _Te puedo preparar una ensalada. Dejame que arregle el error que cometí. _– respondió con una sonrisa.

Aria guardaba las manos en sus bolsillos y miraba para ambos lados de la calle. Sus piernas le temblaban por saber que lo que estaba por hacer seguramente estuviese mal.

Hace un tiempo que no veía a Ezra y saber que lo volvería a ver después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos la ponía nerviosa, más que todo se podría decir que ansiosa.

Observó su celular para comprobar la hora y suspiró. Al levantar la mirada su corazón se paralizó.

Ezra cruzaba la calle y caminaba directo a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aria sonrió nerviosa.

– _Viniste._

– _Yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra. _– respondió Aria bajando la mirada.

– _Aria… –humedeció sus labios – ¿Te apetece un café? A una cuadra tenemos el Starbucks, podemos ir antes de entrar al museo._

–_Claro. –susurró sin mirarlo a los ojos._

El camino al Starbucks y hasta que entraron al museo ambos con los cafés en sus manos fue silencioso. Se sentía la incomodidad en ambos.

Ezra ya no lo soportó y se dispuso a acabar con eso.

– _Aria, lo siento._

_La morocha por primera vez lo miró a los ojos._

– _Soy un idiota. _– bajó la cabeza apenado_ – Claire no es la persona que pensas que es. Ella… ella no me interesa Aria. _–aclaró levantado la vista, pero Aria la apartó para una de las estatuas.

– _Pero seguro que cuando te acostaste con ella no pensabas lo mismo. _– apretó sus dedos nerviosa.

– _Nunca me acosté con ella. _–confesó y Aria cambió el gesto de su rostro.

– _Pero ella me dijo que…_

– _Es mi prima. Por eso estaba en mi departamento… y te dijo que estábamos juntos porque yo se lo pedí. _–agregó mirándola a los ojos.

Aria se quedó estática.

– _¿Por qué hiciste eso? _– preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

– _Porque tal vez que creas que te había engañado iba a ser lo mejor._ – humedeció sus labios –_ Aria, sos menor, te ibas a mudar y… no podía atarte en esa ciudad por una relación que no tenía futuro. _

– _¿Entonces? ¿Para qué regresaste? _–escupió fríamente.

– _Porque cuando te fuiste, me di cuenta de que estaba cometiendo la mayor estupidez de mi vida al dejarte._

– _No tenes ningún derecho a decir eso, ¿sabes? Cuando logro poder dejar de lamentarme por lo que pasó, regresas pensando que todo va a estar bien… –_exhaló con furia. _– No fue buena idea haber aceptado esta cita. – _Agregó ydio media vuelta para irse pero Ezra la tomó del brazo evitando que logre su cometido.

Aria lo miró enojada pero no pudo hacer nada más cuando vio como el joven se acercaba a ella y tomándola de la cintura le robaba un beso.

Un beso que no detuvo y que siguió. Extrañando los labios de aquel joven que la hacía suspirar aunque no quisiera.

Solo cuando el aire llegó a faltar entre ellos terminaron aquel beso.

– _Ezra… – _humedeció sus labios_ – No puedo olvidarme de cómo sufrí al mudarme de Rosewood y pensar que te había perdido. –_espetó cerrando sus parpados con pesadez.

– _Lo siento. _–Se disculpó levantándole el mentón suavemente.

Intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a unirse en otro beso.

Lo cierto es que en ese momento Aria no pensó en Spencer. Más allá de haber comenzado a sentir cosas por la muchachita no había dejado de querer a Ezra.

Y como siempre, el joven la enloquecía con solo regalarle una de sus perfectas sonrisas.

Saber que Ezra nunca la había engañado la llenó de felicidad. En el fondo sabía que era imposible que el joven le hiciera algo así, sabía que él la amaba.

Luego de la cena y unas agradables conversaciones, Finn quiso avanzar. Pero lo que no tenía en mente era que Rachel lo rechazara justo cuando los besos estaban empezando a subir un poco más de tono.

La excusa que había puesto era absurda, la primera que se le había cruzado por su cabeza. Tenía que llegar temprano a su casa, a la mañana tenía que hacer unos papeles importantes por el tema de la empresa con su padre y debía descansar bien.

Finn suspiró ofendido, pero lo comprendió. No insistió y decidió llevarla de nuevo hasta su casa.

– _Te compre algo para darte esta noche. – _dijo apenas detuvo el coche.

– _¿La sorpresa no era la cena?_

– _Sí… en parte. También tengo un pequeño regalo._

– _Finn… no deberías. Todavía no somos novios y…_

– _¡Espera! –_Detuvo la verborrea de palabras de Rachel_ – Te quiero regalar esto… _– susurró entregándole una pequeña caja._ – Y preguntarte si deseas ser mi novia. – _Agregó.

– _Finn, no sé si es apresurado y…_

– _Sólo ábrelo. –_sentenció.

Y Rachel le hizo caso, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue abrir esa caja y comprobar que adentro había una cadenita con un ángel de oro.

– _No puedo aceptarlo. –_se lo devolvió pero Finn no lo agarró._ – Esto te debe haber salido muy caro._

– _No, créeme que no. Además… los regalos se aceptan. Quedaría muy mal de tu parte devolvérmelo._

– _Finn… _–suplicó.

– _¿Puedo? –_preguntó señalando la cadenita. Dando a entender que se la quería colocar en el cuello.

Rachel asintió y se giró sobre sí misma para que el chico pudiera hacer lo que deseaba.

Al volver a su posición inicial miró su cadenita y sonrió mientras la tocaba. Miró a Finn y lo besó en forma de agradecimiento.

– _¿La respuesta es un sí? _–preguntó con media sonrisa.

– _Hasta mañana Finn. – _Saludó al bajarse del auto, regalándole una sonrisa cómplice.

– _¿Somos novios?_ –Gritó el chico sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

– _Tal vez…_ –Respondió Rachel antes de entrar a su casa, dejando al joven con la duda.

* * *

**_Descargo de responsabilidades: El relato es ficticio y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**Volví a retomar la historia. Tengo pensado un final y todo, pero todavía no lo tengo escrito. Voy a intentar terminarla.**


End file.
